Destiny
by UniqueSpecialIndividual
Summary: After a dramatic move to Domino, Japan, Bre finds that everyone is much more welcoming than she had expected. Tea welcomes her into the gang, and she soon meets Seto Kaiba. She seems to run into the jerk everywhere she goes, but is she destined to be around him? Rated M for language and content for a reason. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

***This story is in the viewpoint of the main character Bre***

Of course, you managed to be late for your very first day of school, you thought bitterly to yourself as you frantically drove toward your new school, Domino High. All you wanted was to make a good first impression, but it was not looking too good for you at the moment. Damn your terrible sense of direction, you thought shaking your head slowly at all of the new territory surrounding you. Of course, you knew your way around your hometown back in Pennsylvania in the good ol' US of A, but Domino, Japan was an entirely new place. Everything seemed so different. It was intimidating to be honest, but you promised your father when he moved the headquarters of his business over here to branch out, that you would try your hardest to accept this as your new home. You knew your father just wanted what was best for you, so you accepted the move and attempted to learn what Japanese you could before your transition over here. Of course, the class was offered at your school, but not many students took an interest in learning Japanese. Typically, they would attempt Spanish or French since it was what you saw most often in the States, but lucky you got to learn Japanese.

Carefully, you glanced over at your directions and at the huge high school towering above you. This had to be it, you sighed, feeling even more nervous as the giant building unfolded around you. You carefully pulled into the student parking lot and sat there for a moment trying to calm yourself. Looking up into the rear view mirror, you made a once over of yourself before your grand entrance. Your bright hazel eyes glistened like stars in the mirror. They were of course one of your best features. You always artfully lined them with mascara and dark eyeliner to make them pop. You had a rather round face and beautiful full lips. Cascading around your face was your long light brown hair highlighted throughout with a light caramel. Overall, your were definitely above average in your looks. You were however, very short for your age of 17 and only measured in at 5' even. You slowly took a deep breath in and stepped out of your Mitsubishi Eclipse to make your way to the entrance of the building. Domino High was much larger than you had expected. The entrance grounds were beautiful though. The landscaping was vast and elegant with flowers lining all of the pathways. You saw groups of students making their way inside for class. You tried to blend in and followed them all. As soon as you stepped into the building, you saw a room labeled Main Office and you headed toward it. You had to pick up your schedule and meet with the principle. You stepped inside and asked for the principle. The secretary smiled at you and led you toward his office. Slowly you opened the door and found him in there talking to a student already.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was not aware you were in a meeting. I'll wait outside for you..." you said trying to close the door behind you.

"Not so fast! Miss Walters, I presume?" the man asked you, extending his hand to you. You carefully accepted it and shook his hand offering a small smile.

"Yes, sir. Bre Walters. Pleased to meet you," you nodded.

The girl in his office rose to her feet. She was tall with short brown hair cut into a bob. You could tell she was friendly as you met her bright blue eyes. "Hi!" she exclaimed. "I'm Tea Gardner! The principle asked me to be your student ambassador and show you around campus. I'll be escorting you to all of your classes."

You could not help but to smile. You were so nervous being in a brand new school and having someone there to talk to and show you around would be so much help. So much stress was lifted off your shoulders as you shook her hand.

"It's so nice to meet you, Tea. I'm Bre Walters. Thank you so much for agreeing to help me around," you said smiling.

"It's really no problem! I'm always up for meeting new people! Well, I already have your schedule. Is there anything else we need, sir?" Tea asked the principle.

"No, Miss Gardner. I believe Miss Walters is set to start her first day here at Domino High. I hope you have a fantastic first day. I am pleased to have you as a student here," the principle said standing and spreading his arms as if to welcome you to this vast new land.

"Thank you, sir. I am pleased to join your school," you said and suddenly you felt Tea pulling you toward the door.

"Come on! Let's start your first day! I'm so excited to introduce you to everyone!" she exclaimed and rushed you out. Suddenly you were pulled into the hallway and found yourself following her around the large school.

"So, what brings you here to Japan, Bre?" Tea questioned to start a conversation.

"Well my father runs Walters Industries, and we just moved the headquarters from the U.S. here to Japan," you said, hoping she wouldn't judge you and assume you were some spoiled rich kid. Quite the opposite, she seemed excited about the news.

"Oh, that's so cool!" she exclaimed. "What does the company do?"

"Well, it deals with different computer things. We make a lot of software and develop new technology. It's quite interesting if you work along side the technologists," you added trying to make it sound less boring.

"I think it sounds great! I bet your pretty good with computers then, huh?" she asked.

"I guess you could say so," you said carefully. You didn't know if you wanted to tell her that you worked with your father and have been trained since a very young age to help in the company. You did after all work there so you took the easy road and said instead, "I have a part time job there. My dad lets me tinker around with different things."

"That's awesome Bre! I have a part time job too, but it's not nearly as exciting as that. I just waitress," she said, almost seeming crest fallen from her statement. You remembered the days when you tried to be a normal kid and insisted upon having a normal job for a kid your age. You worked at McDonalds for four whole years before accepting the position at your father's company.

"Tea, that's so cool! You'll have to show me where you waitress. I don't know any cool places to go around here," you said and it seemed to cheer her up.

She smiled at you and said, "That would be great! It's not the coolest place to go or anything, but they have great food. I will show you some fun places we all go though. Oh, that reminds me! I need to introduce you to the gang!" She grabbed your hand and picked up the pace leading you over to a small huddle of people standing by some lockers.

"Hey guys!" Tea said startling everyone. "I would like to introduce you to Bre Walters. She just moved here from the U.S.!"

You looked around at the group of people surrounding you. You small a small guy with blonde spiky hair with streaks of different color in it. He had a giant gold necklace on with a funny symbol on it. You found it a little odd but couldn't help but to be drawn to it for some reason. You found out that this was Yugi Moto. He seemed extremely nice and friendly. Then, you noticed a guy with long black hair pulled into a ponytail. He had the prettiest bright green eyes and one of his ears pierced with a die hanging from it. He even hugged you as a hello. Then, you were introduced to a guy named Tristan Taylor. He had brown hair almost put into a fau-hawk and seemed nice enough. Lastly, you were introduced to Joey Wheeler. He had messy blonde hair and a thick accent that you placed from Brooklyn. Looking at him made you want to blush. You couldn't deny that he was good looking. Carefully you looked down to avoid him seeing you blush. You tried to cover your face with your light brown hair, but you felt the redness creeping up your face. Thankfully, someone tapping you on the shoulder saved you from the embarrassment. You carefully turned around to see a boy glaring down at you. He had the brightest blue eyes you've ever seen and seemed very upset at something. You assumed it was probably you since he was directing his anger your way.

"What do you want, Kaiba?" came Joey's voice from behind you. You were shocked to hear Joey sounding not so friendly.

"Certainly nothing from you, Wheeler," the boy identified as Kaiba said. His voice was deep and cold. It brought a chill over you and made you wonder what had happened between the two of them to raise such hostility. His glare focused back on you. "Now if you wouldn't mind moving, you're blocking my locker. I would hate to keep you from the crowd of losers for much longer."

You didn't know where your courage came from but suddenly you couldn't stop yourself from speaking.

"Excuse me; I don't think any of that was necessary. You don't even know me, and you're being rude. These people you call 'losers' are 100% nicer and friendlier than you," you said this all very quickly and pointed your index finger at him while you did as if he didn't know who you were speaking to.

A wide smirk spread across his face. It was almost as if he took pleasure in knowing that he had the power to piss you off. "No, you're right. I don't know you. Seeing you with this crowd tells me that I don't need to know you. Enjoy being part of the loser crowd." And he walked off just like that. You couldn't help but stand there, mouth wide open, appalled at the sight of him. You turned to Tea and asked, "Who the hell was that?"

"Seto Kaiba. He owns this big company here, Kaiba Corp, and he thinks he's a God or something. Way to go sticking up for us though! You're pretty tough!" Tea exclaimed. The others nodded with a big smile on their faces.

Suddenly the name rang a bell. You knew who that was. Your father's company was the neighboring building to Kaiba Corp. You had a meeting with a Kaiba Corp executive this very evening. Surely, Kaiba would have been nicer to you if he had known you were a member of Walters Industries. The meeting would surely be something else to say the least...

Suddenly, Yugi snapped you out of your daydream. "It's almost time for our first class! We should all get going. Bre, what's your first class?" he asked you.

You took the schedule Tea handed you and saw that you had math first thing in the morning. To your excitement so did Yugi. You then learned that you had a class with each of them. You had history with Tea second period, language arts with Tristan third period, science with Duke fourth, lunch with everyone fifth, art with Joey sixth, and computer programming seventh all on your lonesome. Yugi smiled at you and said he'd show you to class. You followed him and entered the classroom.

The day seemed to zip right by and before you knew it, you were in art class with Joey. Nervously you took your seat next to him. He made casual small talk with you and then jumped as if he had just remembered something. "Hey, Yugi told me to ask you if you'd like to stop by his place and hang out with us sometime. We go over there every day after school to chill for a bit so it could be anytime you were free," Joey said, rubbing the back of his neck and smiling at you. He looked a little nervous too for some reason.

You smiled at him and said, "Of course I would love to stop by and hang out with you all! I do have to work tonight though. Would tomorrow be okay?"

His nervousness seemed to vanish and a wide grin appeared across his face. "Sounds good to me, Bre. I'll tell the gang to expect you there tomorrow. Hey, do you play duel monsters?"

You stared at him perplexed. What in the world was that? "Ummm..no. What's that?" you asked.

He seemed more excited that you didn't know. "Well looks like I get to teach you how to play! This will be great. You'll love it."

Art was fantastic. You loved being able to hang out with Joey. He was just so easy to talk to and there was never a dull moment with him. He decided to walk you to your next class since it was on the way to his. He stopped outside of the door and put his arm on the wall leaning toward you. He stuck his other hand in his pants pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "I..ah..had a great time in class with you. I thought that..maybe..you could text me sometime and we could do something..."

You grabbed the piece of paper from his hand before he could say anything else and said, "Yes of course! That would be fun. I'll text you my number now." You couldn't believe he gave you his number.

"Awesome. Well I'll talk to you soon then," he said and smiled at you before walking away.

You put your head against the wall and thought about how well everything was going so far. The people here were so nice and accepting, and you managed to get the number of one of the cutest boys in the school! You thought to yourself that you should definitely thank your father for talking you into moving here when you heard a chuckle coming from nearby. Not changing your position, you slowly turned your head to the left and saw Seto Kaiba standing in the doorway to the classroom. "God damn it", you thought aloud. His humored expression quickly turned into one of confusion. You decided to not let him get to you and walked right past him to get into the classroom. To your disappointment, there were only two empty seats left and they were side by side. It was almost as if you were destined to be around this asshole. He walked over and sat down beside you. "I'm not happy about this either," he said gravely. It was your turn to smirk at him. You took pride in knowing that your presence bothered him just as much as his did to you. You decided to ignore his comment and focus solely on the work in front of you all of the class period. To your dismay, at the end of the class, your instructor told you all that he had paired everyone up for the group project of designing a webpage from scratch and identified all of the things that needed to be included in it. The project sounded extremely simple until you found out your partner was none other than Seto Kaiba. Grimly you looked over at him. He had the same look of disgust on his face as you did. You blew out a sigh and carefully chose your next words. "I will do the project. This will be extremely simple. If you would like to look over the website when I have finished and make any changes then you are more than welcome," you said meeting his icy glare. He looked at you somewhat shocked.

"What makes you think you're such a pro?" he asked almost sounding offended. "I am the CEO of Kaiba Corp. I believe I could handle this as well."

You just stared at him dumbstruck. You figured there was only one way to deal with him. "Okay, then how about I give it a shot, and you can see if it's to your liking when I'm done?" you asked, giving up the will to fight over something so stupid. He seemed to consider this and found it in his favor because he agreed.

"Fantastic," you said standing up to leave class and school for the day. "I'll have it up and running tonight no doubt. Now if you don't mind me, I have a very important meeting I must prepare for." And with that you left him there guessing.


	2. Chapter 2

The car ride to Walters Industries went by quickly. Probably because you were so busy thinking about your amazing first day of school and how everyone had been so excepting, other than Kaiba. However, that didn't even seem to matter. He just seemed miserable in general, and you decided it was best not to let him get in your way of true happiness. Shaking your head at the thought of him, you pulled into your parking space for your father's company and made your way inside with your change of clothes for the meeting. You did want to look professional so you brought a black pencil skirt, a white silk blouse, and black high heels with an open toe. The outfit showed you were young but also meant business. After quickly changing, you made your way into the boardroom and sat at the head of the table. Your secretary, Ryan Marza, joined you. You begged him to make the move to Japan with you. He was the best friend you could ever hope to find in that company, and you cared deeply for him. You offered him a salary increase he couldn't turn down, but sadly, his boyfriend refused to make the transition and stayed back in the States. Ryan, however, stayed strong and looked as fierce as ever in his black suit. His black hair had grown out a bit since the move and it really suited him. He even managed a scruffy appearance that looked sloppy on some, but he could pull it off easily. You had to admit he was a very attractive man. Sadly, his attraction was never going to be aimed at any female. As Ryan took a seat next to you, he looked you up and down and exclaimed, "Oh, those heels do you wonders! Look how long your legs look! I do have to say, you don't look as confident as usual. Are these guys not fun to deal with?" he questioned you, looking concerned.

"No...I've never personally dealt with them. It's just...the CEO goes to school with me, and, let me tell you, he's a major asshole. He's rude and just seems so..uptight. Everything will go according to plan if the people he employees are friendlier than he is. I don't really want to work with a team full of assholes," you said sighing and spinning your chair to look at Ryan. His brow furrowed and he looked up into your hazel eyes.

"Bre, remember this is a pretty big deal. Your father trusts you with all of these decisions and knows that you pick the right people to work with..but keep in mind there's a lot of money riding on this one. So listen to your gut and remember to be true to how you feel, dear," he said patting you on the hand. You nodded your head and smiled at him. Ryan was always there to help you. He always knew the right things to say to make you feel better and the right time to say them.

Suddenly, you heard a knock at the boardroom door and Ryan ran over to answer it. He looked at you with his hand on the doorknob.

"Ready?" he asked. You had to laugh at him.

"As ready as I'll ever be," you told him, slightly humored. He opened the door to reveal only one person standing before you. It was the last person you hoped you would run into in this meeting, but there Seto Kaiba was standing in front of you looking confident. The look stayed on his face before his eyes found you at the head of the table. Confusion spread across his face and quickly a smirk played along his mouth. He couldn't possibly find this funny. That asshole found it appropriate to stand there and smirk at you. Before you lost your temper, you gestured him to the seat by you and he made his way over. He dropped his brief case on the table in front of you and pulled papers out to discuss with you.

"I was under the impression that I would be speaking with Mr. Walters when I made this appointment," Kaiba said as he arranged the papers in front of himself.

You were greatly taken aback by this statement. Did he not feel as if you were professional enough to handle a meeting with someone such as himself? You chose the best way to answer this and started out slowly.

"Mr. Kaiba," you said, biting your lower lip. "I want to assure you that my father had planned on meeting with you today. However, now that we have our business not only all over the United States, but in separate continents as well, he just couldn't manage to be in two places at once. I do promise you that as COO of the company I will be able to help you in any matter you wanted to discuss with my father. If you wish to reschedule another day, I can also set that up with you. What will it be Mr. Kaiba?" He smirked once again. You supposed that your professional manner may have caught him off guard after spending class time with you today, but you honestly didn't care much about this meeting anymore. You could only hope he would insist upon talking to your father and that would force you to reschedule.

Unfortunately, lady luck wasn't on your side as he said, "No, Miss Walters. I feel as though we can accomplish everything that we need to today. There would be no reason at all to reschedule. I've brought everything to look over and your father entrusts everything to you, so I see no reason to let anything slow us down. I assume he's caught you up after our conversation on the phone today?"

"Yes he did, Mr. Kaiba," you said, looking over the papers that he handed you. "I understand your company has a new gaming system that they would like to partner for, mainly for our work in holograms. Correct?"

He nodded his approval and said, "I would also like to state that I will be working personally with whomever your company has managing the project. This would be a huge deal for the both of us, and I always oversee my work directly."

You could understand this. Your father and you both over saw everything with the company and made sure to work with everyone personally that you could. Whenever a problem arose, your father would fly out to the location and take care of it personally. He always said being hands on made you a better company and made everyone closer by the end of the day. Your father was a phenomenal businessman.

"I do assure you that my father and I will also be over seeing the entire project, so if there were anything that needed to be discussed you could come to either of us directly instead of going through a middleman. It makes everything much easier, I must say," you said agreeing with him. He just nodded and stood in front of you saying, "Do we have ourselves a business deal, Miss Walters?" He extended his hand for you to shake it and accept the deal. You studied it carefully before grasping it firmly. It was in that split second that you felt the most powerful force surge throughout your entire your body. You felt as if your hair was standing on end. You looked down expecting to see sparks flying and watched as Kaiba withdrew his hand so fast you would have thought he was on fire. You just stared at him not knowing what to say. He very slowly and carefully took a step backward, adjusted his tie, and cleared his throat as if looking for something to say to act as if that hadn't happened.

"I...ah...assume we have ourselves a deal then?" he decided to go with. You nodded your head and stood with him to walk him over to the door.

"Why, yes, we do, Mr. Kaiba. I look forward to working on this project with you. I will go to my programmers right now and start this up. Until then, you have my e-mail and my cell number on my business card. Please contact me if there's anything at all you'd like to discuss."

"Of course," he said walking out of the open door. He turned on his heel and looked back at you with an amused look on his face.

"It's been a pleasure, Miss Walters. This should be interesting." And with that he left.

You turned to sit back down in the boardroom and watched Ryan's eyes following you.

"Well..." Ryan started. "He's SMOKIN' hot!" You couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter. Only Ryan could look at someone as angry as Seto Kaiba and find something attractive about him.

"Ryan, if by smokin' hot you mean a jackass, then yes, he is. Could you not see how mean he is?" you exclaimed, waving your arms around in the air and throwing your head back in defeat. Seto Kaiba certainly could aggravate you like none other. You couldn't even imagine him having a girlfriend. The only women that could possibly be interested in a man like that would be gold diggers or fame seekers, and you were neither of those. You didn't need any more media attention than what you already had, and you were quite set in the money department. Ryan seemed to be reading your thoughts as you sat there with your head thrown backward, feet resting on the chair beside you.

"Not everyone is nice, princess," he sighed while patting your knee. "You're strong, and I know this business deal may be a hard one, but by the time it's over with, you'll be thankful that you did it. It will give your company a name here in Japan, just like back home. And you know that your Daddy will be proud to see that you can handle so much. Just show sexy Seto.."

"RYAN!" you yelled. "Please tell me you didn't just dub him sexy Seto. I may banish you from this boardroom. I may have you locked up in an insane asylum!" You both started giggling uncontrollably.

"I'm just saying...," he said slowly, rising up out of his chair to leave the room. "Don't let him think that you aren't tough or that he has one over on you. Egomaniacs like him live for that shit." With that, he walked out of the boardroom and shut the door.

You knew Ryan was right. There wasn't a chance in Hell that you would ever let Seto Kaiba see a weakness or fault in you. As he had said, this should be interesting..


	3. Chapter 3

You finished up all of the work in your office and were getting ready to leave, when you heard your cell phone go off. Looking down at your phone, you saw that Joey had texted you! You couldn't help but smile when you saw what it read:

"Hey, Bre! Hope work went well! We all missed you today."

Accompanying the text was a group picture of them all smiling and posing. It sure was great to have such outstanding friends after just moving here. They were probably trying a little extra to make you feel at home, but all of the extra effort definitely wasn't going unnoticed. You actually felt cared about and wanted, and you owed it all to them. You quickly typed a reply to Joey.

"Hey! Work has been pretty boring. :( I miss you all too!"

You quickly snapped a picture of yourself frowning and attached it to your message. They should enjoy that. With that, you shut off your computer and made your way into the parking lot. You hopped into your orange Eclipse and quickly backed out of the parking lot and started on your way home. Your new house was in a good area of town. You lived by water so your father brought his boats with him, and you couldn't wait to take one out and go fishing one weekend if you weren't too busy with work. You loved your job and all, but being out in the wilderness was something you really enjoyed. A day on the water would surely make any day a thousand times better. You whipped your car around into the subdivision and looked around until you saw your new home. All of the neighboring houses were very nice as well. The area you were in was up to date with very large houses, all with spacious yards. You found your new home at the end of the drive and pulled into the garage. It was finally time for your day to end. You walked past your housekeeper, Penelope, told her goodnight, and finally crashed onto your bed thinking that things were finally right and in place. You couldn't be happier in your new home.

The next day of school came and went without much going on. Art with Joey was the highlight of your day. The teacher gave you the assignment to partner up and begin a painting of your partner. Even though you weren't the most artistic, you couldn't wait to start the assignment. Joey was beyond excited and kept sketching pictures of you. He walked you to your computer class again, and even Kaiba's snickering at the two of you couldn't bring you down. As far as you were concerned, he was just a student here at school and didn't deserve any special treatment. You bid Joey goodbye reluctantly, but promised you'd meet him at the end of the day in the parking lot. After that, you made your way into class and sat down beside Kaiba.

"Did you manage to start the website assignment?" Kaiba questioned you, without taking his eyes away from the computer.

You did a mental eye roll and punched the information into your computer.

"Here you go. Whatever you disagree with, feel free to change," you sighed, scooting away from your computer so he could look over it all. You watched as his eyes glanced over everything. He seemed to check every inch, as if expecting to find some great fault. After about five minutes of careful examination, he must have given up and found it acceptable because he moved back to his computer and nodded.

"Not too bad," he stated quietly. "But now that I know who you are, I can understand why it came so naturally to you." You flashed a smile at him and continued on with your work. There wasn't any reason for him to be nice to you now just because you had a project between the two of your companies. He didn't like you before. There wasn't any reason for him to like you now. You finished up your class work and stood to leave but felt a hand grab you and hold you back. To your surprise, Kaiba grabbed a hold of your jacket. He must have seen the shock on your face because he quickly let go.

"Do you need something, Mr. Kaiba?" you asked him perplexed. He studied you carefully before speaking.

"Yes, Miss Walters. I was wondering if you would be interested in a business dinner. There are a few concepts that I would like to go over. I originally planned this with your father, but since you are directly overseeing this project, I would like to extend the invite to you instead." He didn't seem to be pushing his presence off on you. He for once looked his age, and not like the uptight businessperson that he normally was.

"Yes, we could do that," you started out slowly. Then you remembered your plans with Joey and the others. There was no way you could bail on them. "However, I do have plans tonight. Would you mind having the dinner tomorrow?"

"No, that's what I was aiming for. I'll get a hold of you with the cell number on your business card if that's okay by you?" he questioned, while standing beside you and towering over you. His sudden closeness seemed to make your pulse race and your heart skip beats. Why was he making you feel like this? This man repulsed you.

"Actually, that's just my business line. I would prefer if you could just call this one," you said while digging in your purse. You withdrew a business card and wrote your personal number on the back. You reached out your hand to pass over the business card. The second your fingers touched, the same spark seemed to surge through you, except this time it didn't seem to stop. You felt the electricity flowing throughout your entire body, seizing all movement and causing you to collapse onto the floor. You slowly fell into the darkness surrounding you and settled into the never-ending black.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello!?" you screamed looking around you. Nothing looked familiar at all. It was almost as if you had been abducted and placed in a random location on the globe. Glancing around, you saw a body lying on the ground, face first, about a football field away from you. You took off in a mad sprint toward the figure hoping that they could explain how you ended up here. You missed your new home in Japan and wanted nothing more than to be back there with your new friends. Even seeing Kaiba right now would make you feel better, you thought bitterly to yourself as you darted toward the figure. And, it was almost as if there was some maniacal wizard out there who took pleasure in granting your sarcastic wishes, because as you reached the figure, you saw none other than Seto Kaiba laying face down and unconscious on the ground.

"God, I should have wished for anyone else," you said to yourself, while kneeling down beside him. It was then that you noticed that you were kneeling in sand. There was nothing else around you. No buildings, no other people could be seen off in the distance. Nothing but an endless sea of sand seemed to surround you. You lightly placed your hand on Kaiba's shoulder and tried to bring him back into consciousness. You didn't want to shake him on the off chance that he was injured, but you continued talking to him trying to bring him back. Very slowly, he opened his eyes to you. He seemed confused as his gaze met yours. Very carefully, he brought himself up on his elbows, and stared around at the vast darkness and never-ending sand.

"Where in the hell are we?!" he half shouted this as though you had something to do with it. His tone was starting to piss you off. You ran over here to comfort him and try to help him, and he had the nerve to question you as if this was your fault. You could think of a million other people you'd like to be abandoned in the desert with other than Seto Kaiba. Surely, he knew he was the last person you would abduct, but of course, his ego made him blind to the obvious as always.

"I promise you that none of this is my fault. The last memory I have was handing you my business card in class.." your voice trailed off as you remembered the feeling you had as your hand touched his. Did that have something to do with this? Nonetheless, you weren't about to let him see any sign of weakness or waver in your will power. Instead, you stood up and stuck out your hand offering to help him up. He chose to ignore your gesture and stood up on his own, brushing himself off in the process and clearing all the stray sand away.

"Regardless of how we ended up here, I'm sure that we'll be found soon. My cell phone has a tracking chip in it, and my company needs me," he boasted. You did a mental eye roll at the smug bastard standing in front of you. Your cell phone had the same exact thing, but you didn't feel the need to rub it in his face. For some reason, he seemed to console himself by feeling superior to everyone around him, and it wasn't going to be you who popped his egotistical bubble, especially while you were stranded alone in the desert with him. You watched as his hands explored every pocket on his body looking for something, but they kept returning empty. You realized he must be looking for his cell phone. You decided to do the same and reached into your coat pocket for your Droid. Nothing was there. You put your head down in defeat. You didn't know who was up to this, but they seemed to have thought of everything. They disabled both of your tracking systems by stealing your cell phones and left you both alone in the desert with no food or water. Surely, this would be the end of you, you thought bitterly. And you got to spend your last hours alone with Seto Kaiba...peachy.

"My cell phone is gone as well," you sighed, to a disgusted Kaiba. "So, they won't be able to localize us. What's the plan now?" You watched as his eyes darted over the ground, as if thinking out possible scenarios to escape. He glanced up at you, and his eyes widened in fear. You could tell there was something behind you, but you weren't sure if you wanted to look.

"I don't think we'll have to do anything," he said gravely. "Someone is making their way over here right now." You very slowly turned your head to see a figure off in the distance making its way closer to the two of you. It looked as if it had a cape on billowing behind it. You fought the urge to run knowing there was nowhere to go and stood next to Kaiba knowing nothing good could be coming.

You watched as the figure drew closer and closer in apprehension while you stood next to Kaiba holding your breath. You could now make out his black wavy hair, tanned skin, and eerie expression on his face. He was dressed in a long flowing white cape that seemed to swallow him whole. Embroidered on his chest was the same symbol that was on Yugi's necklace. You hoped there was no connection and that Yugi didn't have anything to do with this. As he stopped walking and stood just a few feet from the two of you, you saw his dark grey, heavily lidded eyes bearing into the two of you. He just stood there smiling before speaking in the deepest, darkest voice you've ever heard.

"Mr. Kaiba...Miss Walters...I am so pleased to meet the two of you." The sound of his voice alone sent shivers down your spine.

"What do you want with us!?" Kaiba exclaimed, clenching his fist. You knew he was upset with the situation as you were, but he didn't seem to handle his anger as well. You knew screaming at him would only hurt the two of you.

"Ah, Mr. Kaiba, you have quite the fight in you. I ask that you keep calm while I talk to the two of you. My time is limited you see. However, what I need to tell you is quite urgent, indeed. There is a great foe coming for the both of you. History is destined to repeat itself. Mr. Kaiba...Miss Walters...Yami will kill the both of you again...unless you join forces. You have to have noticed the connection between yourselves. Do you feel the power when you're around each other?"

You sat there completely stunned. What the hell was this guy talking about? Was he on drugs? You looked at Kaiba and saw a smirk on his face. He clearly wasn't buying this either.

"Who are you?" you asked him. Maybe if you could figure out a name you'd be able to figure all of this out and find out why he had kidnapped the two of you. The strange man just closed his eyes and slowly shook his head.

"I'm sorry, my time is up. I want you to remember what I have said. Do not trust Yami, Miss Walters. Do not be alone with him. Mr. Kaiba, keep her close to you. Together, the two of you can win this battle…alone…well, I'm afraid that will be the end of you both"

And he vanished, not in a swirl of sand or with a bright flash. You merely blinked and he was gone. At that instant, you felt your body being pulled forward. You gripped onto Kaiba to try to balance yourself but it felt as if he was moving as well. The air swirled and the all-consuming black was back again, pressing against you and swallowing you whole. That was the last thing you could remember.


	5. Chapter 5

You awoke to bright lights shining down upon you and your teacher staring at you in complete shock. "They're both awake!" he screeched to the other people rushing into the classroom. "Oh, we were so worried about you Miss Walters, and you too of course, Mr. Kaiba!" You glanced cautiously over your shoulder as you gingerly stood up and saw Kaiba standing there not looking phased by what had just happened. You had to admit the "dream" you had was ridiculous...but you couldn't help but wonder how the two of you managed to black out at the same time. It seemed strange to you and you wanted to question it, but not here in front of your teachers. You decided it would be best to talk about this with someone that you trusted, someone like Joey. That's when it hit you. Joey! You were supposed to meet him in the parking lot to hang out with him and the gang after school! You had to run over there right away.

"Thank you so much for tending to me, sir," you said to your teacher and bowed down to him. "I don't know what I would have done if you weren't here. I owe you so very much. But I truly must get going now. Thank you again...and Mr. Kaiba, I'll be seeing you soon." You nodded at him only to receive a slight nod back. He seemed as skeptical as you of the situation, and was brushing it off as well. You carefully made your way out of the classroom and started out in a full sprint when you were sure no one was around to watch you take off running after just passing out. You managed to make it to the parking lot and saw Joey still standing there waiting on you. He was leaning against an old Ford Mustang with his hands in his pockets just staring off into the distance. As he saw you approaching, he sprung up toward you with a big smile on his face.

"Bre! I am so happy to see you. I thought maybe...you...forgot about our plans," he nervously stuttered. He always seemed so nervous around you like he was on edge or something.

"Joey, how in the world could I forget about you?" you questioned him while smiling your most dazzling smile. He grinned up at you as if you had just made his day.

"So...you wanna get going?" he asked ushering you toward his Mustang. He walked you around to the passenger side and opened the door for you. It made you happy to see a man that still did little things like opening doors for his lady. Gentlemen were very rare these days.

"Oh, why thank you so much. Such the gentleman, Mr. Wheeler," you teased. He walked around to his side of the vehicle and hopped in. He put his key in the ignition and the car roared into life. You hadn't expected it to be quite so loud and it startled you a little bit. He must have done some work on his car.

"I see you like my exhaust system," he said laughing at you. "I've been working on this baby since I got her. I'll be doing a full paint job on her this weekend. It won't even look like the same car." You couldn't believe he was such a good mechanic. There was still so much about him that you didn't know.

"But I think I like it just the way it is," you stated. And it wasn't a lie either. The car just screamed Joey. Everything about it reminded you of him. He may be a little rough and tough but deep down he was an amazing person that you were lucky to know.

"I like it too...but after I'm done with it, it'll be a car worthy to ride you around in..." he said it quietly, but it was one of the sweetest things you've ever heard. You were so used to men trying to buy your affection, or showing off to try to win your heart, and here Joey was winning you over just by being an honest, sweet, and fun guy. You don't know what took over you, but you placed your hand on his knee as he drove and laid your head on his shoulder. It all just felt so right.

"You know, Bre...I'm real glad you decided to hang out with us tonight...I...I..." he started stammering and you didn't want to torture him any longer so you interrupted him.

"I'm more than happy to hang out with you guys, especially you," you said lifting your head and smiling at him. He smiled at you and very cautiously lifted his right hand setting it on top of yours. You took his hand and intertwined fingers with him. You didn't know what it was about him, but everything felt so care free and perfect when you were around him. You just wanted time to stop to cherish everything. You felt the car ease to a gentle stop and felt Joey's arm slide around your shoulder.

"Well, we're here at Yugi's gramps house. You ready to go inside?" he asked. You looked at him smiling and nodded. Before moving his arm from around your shoulders, he very slowly leaned forward and gave you a small kiss on your forehead. He then unbuckled you, himself, and ran around to open your car door. He held his hand out, which you placed yours in, and you both walked hand in hand, into what looked like an old gaming shop. Tea squealed as she saw the two of you walking in holding hands.

"Oh my God! Are you two holding hands?!" she cried out running forward with Tristan, Yugi, and Duke in toe.

"Way to go man!" Tristan exclaimed and punched Joey on the shoulder. Joey's face was a bright red and looked at you as if to apologize. You couldn't help but to giggle at him.

The evening was a lot of fun, after you explained to everyone that you and Joey weren't married or anything yet and just wanted to take it slow. They all explained to you what Duel Monsters was, and even taught you how to play. Thanks to Yugi's grandpa owning the gaming shop, you were even able to buy some cards and start your own deck. You just didn't think the evening could get any better, but sadly it had to come to an end. Joey escorted you back into his Mustang and started the drive back to school so you could transfer back into your car to go home. While holding his hand, you stared out the window thinking about how perfect things were now and how only hours before you were passed out on the floor at school next to Kaiba having the weirdest dream you could imagine. You decided it was nonsense and didn't even bring it up to Joey. There was no reason to freak him out or make him think you were strange because you couldn't get it off of your mind. You saw the school approaching, and slowly Joey pulled into the parking lot to only find one car left sitting there.

"Whoa!" he exclaimed looking over at your car. "That's a sleek looking car. Is it a Mitsubishi?"

"Yeah..." you didn't want to sound rich or spoiled. You truly did buy this car all on your own. "I bought it last year back in the States actually. The Eclipse Spyder has always been my favorite car. I've always wanted to be able to drive around with the wind blowing through my hair...plus it's pretty freakin' fast. I had some stuff done to it." The two of you laughed and exited his car. You made your way over to your Eclipse and powered it on with your remote start.

"Jesus, that thing sounds pretty mean," Joey said checking it out. "But I think I could take you. How about a race when I finish working on my 'Stang?" You giggled at him. Only Joey Wheeler would challenge you to a race.

"Challenge accepted. I just wanted to thank you for inviting me to hang out tonight. I really had a great time with you," you said looking down at your feet. You felt Joey's hand on your cheek. You looked up at him and felt him slowly moving toward you. Before you knew what was happening his lips were on yours. You responded and started kissing him back. You hands slid up his arms and gripped his strong biceps as his hands rested on your lower back. You didn't want him to stop. You've never felt so wanted in your life and his soft lips were so inviting. You don't know how long you stood there like that, but eventually, you broke away breathless. Joey leaned down and kissed you on the cheek before opening your car door for you and stepping back to allow you inside.

"Good night, Bre."

With that, the best night you've had in a long time ended, and you drove off in a euphoric state that nobody could possibly bring down.


	6. Chapter 6

You woke up the next morning to your phone playing some Luke Bryan, and you felt as if today would be a good day even though you had your business dinner with Kaiba today, which he may even cancel due to how awkward things were last time you were around him. You could tell he was leery being around you, and it didn't particularly bother you. You almost found humor in the look he gave you after regaining consciousness. You half smiled to yourself and quickly put on your uniform to head out to school. You grabbed a bagel for breakfast, hopped into your car, and were on your way to school to see your friends and enjoy another perfect day in Japan. You reached the school in no time and pulled into the student parking lot right next to Joey's Mustang. The sight of his car gave you butterflies in your stomach. You couldn't help but to think about how perfect last night was. He truly was a gentleman. He knew just how to treat a lady and you were so thankful to find him. Sadly, he wasn't in his car or in the parking lot at all so you started your way into the school. As you way on your way into the building, you saw a limo at the curb in front of the school. There wasn't a doubt in your mind who was inside of it. Only one person at Domino High would feel it was necessary to arrive to school in a limo. You watched as Seto Kaiba stepped out of his limo. He made his way over to you, ignoring the driver who told him to have a good day.

"Miss Walters," he said nodding at you. You returned the nod, hoping that would be the end of your conversation, but of course, luck was never on your side. "I was meaning to speak to you about our business dinner. I won't be in our class today due to business so luck has it I ran into you now." Yeah...luck if that's what you want to call it, you thought to yourself. You smiled at him and questioned, "Is there something wrong? Would you like to reschedule?"

"No, of course not. I think it would be best to meet this evening. I imagine it would be difficult to find another time that we were both free. I was just wondering if you'd mind having the meeting at my residence? I like to avoid public places due to the media, and I'm sure they would write some story about the two of us being out together. I just feel it'd be better for our...images, if we were to be out of the public eye," he said, while walking into school with you. You had to admit, he had a point. There was no reason to go out on the town with him. If the media were to see you two together, they would spin it into some sort of love affair between millionaires. Joey would see it, and he'd be hurt in the process. Maybe a business dinner at his place wasn't such a bad idea.

"I agree completely, Mr. Kaiba," you said, opening your locker and getting the necessary supplies for the day. "What time would you like me to meet you there, and I will need an address."

"Actually, I assumed I could just pick you up after school was done. If that's okay with you, of course," he said. Why was Kaiba being so nice? It was off putting, and you weren't sure how to take it.

"Umm, yes that would be fine. I suppose I'll see you then. Enjoy work while I'm stuck here." He chuckled as he walked away, leaving you thinking. Since when does Seto Kaiba chuckle? He was most definitely sick or huffing glue. Maybe all the stress of running a company finally made him crack. Whatever it was made you feel a little uncomfortable around him and made you want to stay on your toes at all times. Suddenly, you felt someone hugging you from behind and a gentle kiss on your neck. It startled you and you jumped a good foot in the air before you heard Joey's voice in your ear.

"Hey, beautiful! How's my girl this morning?" he nuzzled your neck forcing you into a face splitting grin. You turned around and hugged him as a greeting.

"Hi, Joey! It's so great to see you!" you exclaimed, burying your face into his shirt.

"'Cause Kaiba won't leave you alone? I saw him walking with you into the building. He wasn't bothering you, was he?" Joey sounded upset. You knew he didn't like Kaiba but that wasn't any reason to assume you couldn't handle your own with him. You struggled to find an answer to his question. You knew he'd be upset knowing you were having dinner with Kaiba, but it was something that was expected of you. You were the COO, and your Father entrusted the company to you while he was away. You decided with the easiest answer to avoid any unnecessary anger from Joey.

"No, his company and my father's are partnering for a project. I have to go to a stupid meeting about it tonight after work so he was just asking me about that," you stammered slowly, hoping he'd find it an adequate answer. He sighed. He was pretty protective, and you weren't sure if you liked it or not.

"Well, that makes sense. I hope his employees aren't as big of jerks," he said, leading you down the hall to your first class. "I keep forgetting you have that job at your Dad's company. You're a busy woman. But that's okay, since I work at the shop the rest of the week." You forgot he worked on cars. It was good to hear that he had a busy schedule too. Hopefully, that would mean he wouldn't get upset with you having to work all of the time. Maybe he would be more understanding than the other guys you tried to date. You reached your first period classroom and were ready to bid him goodbye when he reached into his coat pocket and smiled at you slyly.

"What are you giving me that look for, Mr. Wheeler?" you giggled, poking him in the chest. He smiled his jaw-dropping smile and grabbed your hand.

"Close your eyes and stick your hand out, palm up," he said. "No peaking!" You did as you were told. You felt something small and cold drop into your palm and a soft kiss cross your lips. You opened your eyes to see a silver class ring on a silver chain.

"I was hoping..that maybe...you'd wear this and...and...officially...be my girlfriend," he said the last part in a rush, but you heard all of the hope in his voice. He was so cute. There was no way you could say no to a face like that.

"Of course, Joey!" you screamed, throwing your arms around his neck and embracing him into a passionate kiss. You didn't care that you were in the hall of your school. All that seemed to matter was that you were there with him. He kissed you goodbye, and reluctantly you left him to start your school day.

The rest of the day seemed to speed by. All that was on your mind was Joey, and you found yourself dazing off in class thinking about him. You kept playing with your necklace that displayed his class ring, and smiling merely at the sight of it. Art class was the highlight of your day, as always, and before you knew it, it was time for the day to come to an end. You had to buck up and get your game face on for your business dinner with Kaiba. He seemed to be in the strangest mood today though, and was actually less hateful toward the world around him. Normally a happy business partner made you feel more relaxed, but since this wasn't his norm, you were a little freaked out and felt the apprehension building up as you walked out of the building and saw the limo looming toward you. You made your way toward the vehicle, and the driver opened the door for you and greeting you with his crooked, old smile. You slid into the back seat, which you expected to be empty but instead a child was sitting there. He was small with long, wild black hair, but seemed very excited at the sight of you.

"Ummm...hi." It was all you could think of to say. You hadn't exactly expected to be sharing this ride with anyone. You knew Kaiba would never accompany you so the last thing you expected was a random child to be sharing the back seat with you.

"HI! I'm Mokuba, Seto's brother, but I bet you already know that since you're his girlfriend and all!" the child named Mokuba screeched. Seto's girlfriend...the thought made your insides hurt and made you feel nauseous. That was a completely ridiculous thing to say. The real question was why in the world would he think such a thing. You had to set him straight.

"Seto...Mr. Kaiba, I mean, and I are NOT dating," you emphasized the not so he knew you meant business. "We are just colleagues and are having a little business dinner. We're only having it at his house so we can escape media attention and they don't come up with any preposterous stories about the two of us. Why did you think we were dating?" You couldn't help but to question him. You needed to make sure that Kaiba wasn't secretly luring you into some trap at his house to kidnap you and keep you his prisoner in his basement. He could be a closet creep and you were walking right into his trap. There were tons of movies out there where a beautiful young girl meets a successful businessman and then things go horribly wrong. Stuff like that happens all the time. Mokuba snapped you out of your frightening thought process and brought you back to life. The little boy looked sad and you couldn't figure out why since he was practically just jumping up and down in his seat.

"I just thought that finally Seto found a girlfriend," Mokuba sighed. "He's always so busy with work. He doesn't even have time for me anymore. We used to spend time together every single weekend...he'd take me places and we'd have fun. Now, he's so worried about the media that he's stuck up in the house or at work all of the time...I thought maybe, if you two were together, you could help snap him out of it and make him my fun big brother again. I guess it was a dumb idea, huh? You probably think he's a jerk like everyone else does.." His voice trailed off and he put his head down looking at his shoes. You felt terrible for this little boy. You understood what it was like to be a child in the business world. Your father was often much too busy for you as a child and it was probably part of the reason you were the type of person that you were today. You hated seeing another child in this position though. It made your heart hurt to see him so lonely and feeling so abandoned. You knew you had to step in and do something.

"Hey, Mokuba, don't let it bring you down. You know, my dad is always too busy with business to hang out with me too. How about I ask your brother's permission to take you out this weekend and we can have fun? There's no sense in you hanging out at your house just because your brother is busy." You hoped that maybe this would make the little guy cheer up. And, sure enough, his head perked up and a wide smile spread across his face. He started kicking his feet in joy and threw his arms up in the air. You didn't expect him to be quite this ecstatic.

"That would be AWESOME! I hope big brother says yes! Oh, he just has to!" he yelled all of this while thrashing around in joy and you couldn't help but to laugh at him. You had to admit he was a pretty cute kid, quite the opposite of his older stuck-up, no-fun brother. You continued joking around with the little boy, trying to cheer him up, and make him laugh when you saw that the limo was pulling into your neighborhood. You started to wonder how Kaiba knew where you lived when the limo pulled up outside of a different house, just a few down from your very own home. You couldn't believe your luck. You were forced around him at school, then work, and now you were practically his neighbor. Lady luck must just get an extra kick out of irritating you. Slowly, you made your way out of the limo, and with Mokuba by your side, you walked up to the front door of the Kaiba mansion to what would certainly be an interesting evening..


	7. Chapter 7

As you entered the door to the mansion, you couldn't help but to be impressed by what you saw in front of you. The inside was beautiful. It was decorated wonderfully, but was still very manly and rugged. Everything was black, gray, and white. The color scheme was so simple yet perfect. You imagined Kaiba didn't do his own decorating and probably had a team that designed every square inch of his house, but you were still taken aback by it all. Mokuba grabbed your hand to lead you further into the house as you passed the entryway and made your way into a sitting room. There was a large white couch that wrapped around the walls and stopped by a large white grand piano. Classic art selections lined the walls, and a vase full of huge white roses sat upon the center table. Once again, you were slightly shocked by the beauty of his home. Mokuba sat down on the big couch and started emptying his book bag out on the floor. You giggled and sat down beside him, making conversation with him as he looked over his homework assignments.  
"Can you help me with my homework? Math class is so hard!" he exclaimed and tossed his pencil to the side. He looked so frustrated.  
"Sure! Math has always been my favorite subject," you told him as you plopped down next to him and started working out the equations, explaining how to work them all out. "See, it's not hard at all. You got all of the equations right that you worked out. Don't forget the short cut I showed you..."  
You were cut off by a deep voice that was none other than Kaiba himself. He looked strange outside of his uniform in normal clothes. He had jeans on and a black sweater, and for once, he didn't look like a obscenely rich business tycoon. He seemed down to Earth and calm. However, any appearance can be fooling. As soon as he opened his mouth to speak, you could tell that he wasn't calm.  
"Mokuba, why don't you go to your room for a little bit so we can start our business meeting?" he murmured, walking toward the two of you. "I'll be up in a bit and we can go over your homework."  
"Don't worry about it, big brother. Bre already showed me how to do it all. It's all done. I'm gonna go play now!" he exclaimed, hugged his brother's leg, and then took off running up the large staircase.  
As soon as he was out of ear shot, Kaiba turned to you and grumbled, "You didn't need to assist him. I hope he wasn't harassing you." Did he think you were bothered by his little brother? You actually thought he was a delightful child to be around and didn't mind helping him out at all. That's when you remembered your promise that you made to Mokuba during the limo ride.  
"Mr. Kaiba, he was not harassing me at all. He's quite entertaining honestly. I enjoyed his company," you weren't sure how to ask permission to take his little brother out so you decided to just go for it and stop poking around. "We were talking earlier and he mentioned he's been bored lately and hasn't been out for awhile. Would you mind if I took him somewhere this weekend to have some fun and cheer him up a little?" The look on Kaiba's face was strange. It was almost a mixture of anger, amazement, and confusion. You assumed you probably crossed the line as a business partner and took it too far. You just felt so bad after the conversation you had with Mokuba. It's one thing for Kaiba to spend every single day stuck up in his office at work, but it was another to force his little brother into staying home too. You just wanted him to have fun and be a kid while he could.  
"Miss Walters, I don't expect you to take my brother out on the town," he said staring at you with what now appeared to be amusement. "Mokuba does seem quite taken with you, but I would hate for him to get overly attached to you when he won't be seeing you often." You could understand where he was coming from. He just wanted to be the protective big brother, and he only wanted this best for Mokuba. But you didn't want to give up just yet.  
"I'm sorry for intruding. He was just telling me how busy you've been lately, and I was planning on checking out the city anyway since I haven't had the time to explore it yet, so I figured I could take him along to show me the wonders of Japan. If you reconsider, I'd still love to take him out sometime. But I suppose that's not why we're here," you said, diverting his attention. He nodded at you and seemed pleased by the change in conversation.  
"I have dinner prepared in the dining room for the two of us," he gestured toward a room to the left of the sitting room and you followed him into a very large banquet hall. When he said dining room, you expected something much smaller. Kaiba pulled a chair out for you, and you gratefully accepted it. He pulled a second chair out right beside you, and he took his seat. He was already prepared for the meeting and had papers laid out on the table.  
"First off," Kaiba began. "I would like an update on the project. Is everything going according to plan, or have there been any glitches in the road?"  
You nodded slowly before saying, "Yes, everything has been going according to plan. We are set to have the holograms of each duel monsters you requested up and running by the end of the week actually. I have my best team working on them, and I trust that they can provide the highest quality work. I haven't been directly involved thus far, but once they are finished with the original programming, I will be working solely on the project to ensure that the holograms will move and act realistically. We should set up another meeting once we reach that point in the project, but for now everything is going perfectly." He seemed genuinely pleased by your answer and continued looking over the papers he had before him.  
"That sounds ideal, Miss Walters," he said enthusiastically. "I would like to offer my assistance in working with the holograms, and the computer programming. I just installed a new studio in the company that will allow us to test the movement of the duel monsters, and allow us to duel them as well. I could have an office prepared for you to work out of my company if you wouldn't mind to ensure you had everything you need to test out our project along the way." You had to consider his proposition for a minute before answering him. You really wanted to stay where you felt at home to work so you felt comfortable, but he had better equipment for this project. You needed to test out the duel monster holograms, and with his company specializing in them, it was probably the best place to be.  
"Yes, I think we could arrange that," you sighed. "I'm sure you could be a great help in this project. Thank you for the accommodations." He nodded as if that was a suitable way to respond to your thanks. What looked to be his chef brought over two covered dishes, and the two of you ate while trying to engage in conversation. You didn't really know Kaiba, and you didn't really want to, but you felt as if it would be rude to have a silent dinner with him. Luck for you, he wasn't in a terrible mood this evening and seemed to be enjoying a break in his mundane life. At the end of the dinner, you even managed to make him laugh a few times, and you were feeling pretty good about yourself. You stood up, preparing to leave and bid him goodbye, but he stopped you suddenly.  
"Miss Walters..." he uttered quietly. You looked at him perplexed. What was bothering him when you just had such a lovely dinner?  
"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" you asked him, hoping for the best.  
"Well, I would like to take back what I said earlier. I think it would be good for Mokuba to get out and enjoy some time with someone other than the nanny, and I think that you are good for him." You were over joyed at hearing that. You really did want to take Mokuba out and be able to keep your promise to him. You didn't know what changed his mind, but you were so grateful that it did. Suddenly, he interrupted your immense glee.  
"But I have one condition, Miss Walters," he started out slowly. "Let me accompany the both of you and show you a side of Japan that you will never forget." He stuck out his hand to shake on his conditions, and he smiled at you. You couldn't believe what was going on. Not only was Seto Kaiba acting like a normal human being, but he wanted to hang out with you too. He had to be on something, maybe some sort of hallucinogen, you thought to yourself smiling. But you couldn't turn down the offer. You made a promise to that little boy and you intended to keep it. Too many people broke promises to you, and you wouldn't allow yourself to become one of them. You grinned at Kaiba and stuck out your hand.  
"I'll have to take you up on that." You grasped his hand and felt that familiar spark light you up, except this time it didn't seem to scare you. You almost expected to feel the familiar tingle when you touched. Kaiba seemed unphased by it as well, but you noticed something else. He had a strange look on his face and was moving closer and closer to you. You knew that you should back away or turn or even let go of his hand but your body simply refused to. Instead, you seemed to be moving closer to him as well before your faces were only an inch apart. You could feel his breath and see every detail in his beautiful eyes. Your heart beat raced as you felt his hand slide up your arm and make its way to your back. In on simple move, he pulled you closer and his lips sealed over yours in a kiss that showed not only strong desire but more passion than you have even felt. His tongue traced your lower lip, and you quickly granted him access into your mouth. He pulled your body close to his, and you could feel his strong chest as your hands explored every available free inch of him. Any thought of what was wrong and right vanished from your mind. All that mattered was that you made him yours in this kiss and you showed him the passion that he was showing you. You felt one of his hands move from your lower back and slowly made its way toward your breast. A small moan escaped your mouth as he massaged you. You could feel his growing erection pressed up against you, and it made you moan more. You had never in your life wanted someone so much. In the middle of your dazed state of mind, you heard a large thud. You broke apart from Kaiba and looked over to see Mokuba running wildly from the room. Your eyes grew huge, and you looked up at Kaiba in horror. What had you just done? You just promised Joey that you would be his girlfriend and here you were being groped by Seto Kaiba, and you didn't even attempt to stop him. You were ashamed by your actions. You wanted to feel bad, but the memories of what had just happened only made you want more. Kaiba looked at you with a confused look on his face  
"I think I should go talk to him," he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "But...I'll see you this weekend...goodbye, Miss Walters."  
And with that he left you standing in the banquet hall, completely stunned with where your evening had taken you.


	8. Chapter 8

Once the limo dropped you off, you drove home as fast as your car would possibly allow. Stop signs, red lights, and obstacles didn't get in your way as you weaved in and out of traffic trying to figure out what had just happened. You knew you had to tell Joey, but you didn't know how or when the right time would be. You cared about him, and you knew that the news of what had just happened would crush him and crushing him would crush you. You grasped the necklace hanging from your neck that held Joey's class ring and tears started flowing down your face in small streams. You didn't want to be so attracted to Kaiba. You couldn't even begin to understand what made you so enticed by him, but something strong pulled you toward him, and there was no hope of stopping that. It didn't seem to matter to your body that every ounce of you hated Kaiba for what he was. He was cruel, rude, and insensitive. He treated you like complete shit the first time you two had ever spoke, and now he was throwing himself at you at his home where you were supposed to be for business. You just hoped things would work out for the best as you pulled into your garage, went to bed, and fell asleep in a puddle of tears thinking of Joey and Kaiba.  
Sleep was almost impossible, and you woke up the next morning feeling like death. Your dreams were haunted by visions of piercing blue eyes and the vision of what happened in the banquet hall. Every time you thought about that kiss, your lips tingled and you felt weak in the knees. Joey's kiss seemed to fail in comparison, but you assumed that was because he was so modest and didn't try to take things as far. You flushed all doubt from your mind that Joey wasn't the one you should be with, and you prepared for school and hopped in your car listening to music in an attempt to cheer yourself up. You found your way to the school, and pulled your Eclipse Spyder into the only spare parking space you could find. It was next to the most beautiful Audi R8 you had ever seen. You were considering getting rid of your brand new car and picking out one of those, when you saw Seto Kaiba step out of it and immediately his eyes found yours. You didn't know what made you do it or what made you think it would even be a good idea, but you dove to the next seat and hid your face. You were praying to God and anything else mighty and powerful that he hadn't seen you, when you heard his hearty chuckle. Thank the Heavens above, the sound was soon followed by his foot steps walking away. I really need to tint the windows darker, you thought as you sat up and adjusted your skirt and appearance before making your way into the building. You had timed it perfectly and managed to avoid everyone, even Joey. The first bell sounded signaling the start of first period and you quickly ran to avoid Joey finding you. You still weren't sure that you'd be able to look him straight in the eye after last night. To your disappointment, the day quickly sped by and you found yourself walking to the outside patio to eat lunch. The gang normally found a table inside, so you were hoping you'd be able to eat alone outside and enjoy some peace and tranquility. Everything seemed to be going according to plan. You finished your food and was about to begin reading a good book when someone tapped you on the shoulder. You turned and saw little Yugi standing there smiling down at you.  
"Oh..hey, Yugi," you stammered and closed your book with a snap. It was only a matter of time before someone found your hiding spot.  
"Hey, Bre," Yugi said and took a seat next to you. "Why'd you eat all alone today? We missed you at lunch." You still had to appreciate how nice they all were to you. Even after ditching them at lunch, Yugi made a point to find you and check up on you.  
"I just thought I'd come outside and enjoy a good book," you said and forced a smile at him. You imagined it wasn't very convincing or maybe you just contorted your face into something terrifying, because Yugi winced and jumped back.  
"Bre, you know I'm always here to talk to you," Yugi explained. "There's no reason to let anything bother you or eat at ya when you have a table full of friends that would love to help out." You felt your eyes well up. You knew he had the best intentions, but you didn't think telling him that you unintentionally cheated on his best friend was a great idea. Guy code back in the States was to tell your best friend what had happened no matter what, and you didn't want the story to be misconstrued. Instead, you opted to let the tears over power you and soon found yourself with tears pooling down your face.  
"Bre! Don't cry! I promise, we can fix whatever is bothering you so bad!" Yugi exclaimed. He leaned over and put his arm around you to comfort you. You really appreciated it. It felt so good to just get everything out. But you quickly noticed something strange in the middle of your self pity. Yugi was...changing. His big gold necklace seemed to be glowing, and you could have sworn he looked taller. He pulled his arm away off of your shoulder and looked at you with a strange expression on his face. Slowly, a menacing smile spread across his lips and you scooted away from him in fear. He laughed at your reaction, and it wasn't the sound that you had expected at all. Instead of his friendly, joyous laughter, you heard a pained sound escape from him. You wanted to get away from whatever was sitting beside you because you were sure it wasn't Yugi. However, as you stood to get away, you felt him firmly grab your wrist.  
"Where are you off to Kisara?" said the Yugi imposter. His voice was now deep and angry. What the hell was going on? "Don't leave just yet. I would like to have a chat with you." You didn't care what he wanted to chat about. You weren't having it.  
"I don't know who you are or who you think I am, but you've got it all wrong," you stammered. "Now let me go. NOW." You emphasized the last word to show you meant business. Shit was about to hit the fan. You didn't tolerate being touched like this by anyone. You heard a deep growling laughter from the Yugi imposter, and it made you want to shrivel up in fear.  
"I'll get to the point, Kisara," he said while releasing your hand and throwing you backward. "I know that you have been reacquainted with your love. I see it in your eyes. Know that I will get my revenge. You can't escape me for long." Your eyes widened in horror. Revenge? Yugi would never even think about speaking like this to someone else, let alone you. Something weird was going on. First, you passed out and had that weird dream, and now Yugi transformed into some sort of monster. You decided you heard and saw enough and got the courage to finally move your legs. You took off in a mad sprint toward the building and decided to make your way to art class early. You were over today, and just wanted a normal life again.  
Sadly, you weren't meant to have your way today. Lady luck wanted to torture you for being so happy lately when she wanted you miserable because as soon as you rounded the corner for art class, you bumped right into Joey and he sent you flying to the floor.  
"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, AM I DESTINED TO FAIL TODAY!?" you pretty much screamed as loud as you could. It didn't really matter who was looking at you at this point. Joey's eyes became huge, and he ran over to scoop you up off of the ground.  
"Bre, I am SO sorry. I promise I didn't mean to knock you over. I didn't even see you coming. Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" He started throwing questions your way and fussing over you. You grabbed his hand and heaved yourself off of the cold floor and into his arms. You inhaled his cologne and thought back to just the other night when being in his arms was all you could have wanted or needed. Now all you felt was regret and confusion.  
"I'm fine, Joey," you said dusting yourself off. "Today has just literally been Hell, and I cannot wait to leave this building and head over to work to clear my mind...let's just head to art and get today over with for good." He nodded and seemed scared to say anything else. You found your way into art and worked silently on your project. Joey seemed to take comfort in your silence, probably because you stopped screaming and anything was better than that. In no time at all, the bell rang and Joey walked you to your next class, which was the one you had been dreading the most. Joey must have noticed the sudden shift in your mood because the next thing you knew he pulled you into a long embrace and didn't seem to want to let go.  
"Babe, I hope you get feeling better and work cheers you up," he said and planted a kiss on top of your head. He pulled back from you and was getting ready to give you a kiss. You knew you couldn't manage to kiss him back the way he wanted, so you quickly dodged it and kissed him on the cheek before slipping into the classroom. You knew kissing Joey wouldn't fix anything. You needed to do the right thing and let him go to find someone that wouldn't hurt him. Sighing, you sat down next to Kaiba and received the dirtiest look ever. Now, not only did you have the regret of making out with that bastard, but he was eyeing you like the sight of you made him want to hurl. It pissed you off, but you figured another outburst at school today was probably the last thing you needed so you just ignored him the best you could. Ignoring him would have also been a hell of a lot easier had the teacher not told you to partner up with your previous partner and work on an animation in the program he demonstrated the previous day. You blew out all of the air in your lungs and turned to work with the reincarnation of the devil. The project was simple and you knew you could finish it in a matter of minutes just like the last one. However, he was being a major pain in the ass this time. Everything you did wasn't good enough for him, and he criticized every single move you made. You finally reached your breaking point and snapped.  
"Okay, Kaiba, I'm done trying to be nice," you said harshly. "There's nothing wrong with any of my work. You're pissed at me for something, and I don't know what it is. So...what is it? I didn't mean for anything to happen last night either so if that's what put a stick up your ass, then I suggest we just move past it and act as if it didn't happen." Something you said lit a fire under him. His eyebrows shot up and the look on his face changed from angry enough to yell at you, to angry enough to shoot lasers out of his eyes. Suddenly, you noticed the teacher standing by you. He didn't look very happy.  
"Would you and Mr. Kaiba like to have a word in the hall, Miss Walters?" he asked, tipping his glasses down his nose so he could stare at you properly.  
"I don't think that's necessary..." you began but Kaiba cut you off.  
"Yes, sir. Thank you. It will just be a minute." He grabbed your hand and lead you out of the classroom. His touched repulsed you and excited you at the same time. He was probably the only man in the universe that could have that effect on you.  
"Kaiba, what the hell is your..." you wanted to tell him off so he knew just how badly he fucked you over with what happened last night. But before you could finish your sentence, he had you up against the wall and your hands pinned down above your head by his own. You opened your mouth to protest , but before a sound could escape, his mouth took over yours, encompassing you in a kiss even better than last night's. And he didn't stop there. He lifted you up, keeping you pressed firmly to the wall. You wrapped your legs around him to prevent from falling. You quickly realized this was exactly what he wanted, as he started to roll his hips and his impressive length against your panties. You wanted to moan, but his mouth took you over so you bit at his lower lip instead and dug your nails into his back. To your surprise, he let out a low growl and moved his mouth to your neck. You couldn't stop yourself from making a sound now and had to turn your head to stop him and prevent causing a disturbance in the hall. He broke apart from you and pressed his forehead to yours and sighed.  
"Do you think I meant for that to happen?" he whispered. "Do you think I want to feel the way I do about you? I don't let anyone get to me, Miss Walters. You are probably the worst thing to happen to me. I couldn't sleep last night. I can't run a company feeling like...this." Your eyes shot wide open and you gasped at what you just heard.  
"What do you mean...the way you feel about me?" you said quietly. He looked at you and exhaled.  
"Miss Walters, I'm drawn to you. I can't explain what or why...it's all very confusing to me. All I know is whenever you're around...I just need to be with you...close to you. I can't help myself." He kissed your lips tenderly and set you down. "When I see you with that dog, Wheeler, I can barely stop myself from running over and taking him down." You couldn't believe what you were hearing. Seto Kaiba wanted you. He couldn't help but to want you. You took comfort knowing that he felt the same as you did, but you assumed he could tell you wanted him just the same.  
"Miss Walters...I need to see you again. Will you come over to my office after class? We can set up your office for the project." You stared at him bewildered. You were going to go and check on the progression of the project, but you supposed you could just e-mail the project leader like you have been to make sure everything was still going smoothly.  
"Mr. Kaiba, I think I could do that..." you suddenly stopped yourself. You knew there was one thing you had to take care of first. "I do have to stop somewhere first, but I can stop over right afterward." He nodded, seeming pleased by your answer and leaned over to kiss you. You stopped him and put a finger to his lips.  
"Save that for later," you said smiling. He grinned and the two of you made your way back into the classroom.


	9. Chapter 9

Class soon ended, and you made your way out of the building and to the parking lot on your own. You were thankful for the fresh air. So many things had been happening recently. You wouldn't be able to believe them had the experiences not been fresh in your mind. Everything just seemed so surreal, but you brushed it all aside as you finally reached your car and jumped in. With what you were about to do weighing heavy on your mind, you sighed knowing that it was for the best. You put your key in the ignition, and raced down the streets of Japan. You figured it was best to go home and change quickly before doing what you needed to do. Searching through your closet, you found the perfect black, clingy dress with a deep v-neck. You grabbed your favorite black heels and made your way back to the car and took off. At least now you'd be able to do what you needed to do in style. You kept driving until you assumed you in the right neighborhood and looked for the garage. You had only spoken to Joey about his job a few times, but you were pretty sure this was the place. You drove around back and saw his Mustang sitting in the parking lot making you sure that you had found the right place. You pulled in and parked beside it. The sight of his car was making you uneasy but you carefully slipped out of your car and made your way to the garage instead of the reception area. You assumed he'd be back here working anyway. As you strode into the garage, you surprisingly found it deserted. A single old, beat-up car was parked inside of it, and you couldn't see anyone around to assist you in finding Joey. It was then that you noticed the car moving, and strange sounds coming from inside of it. You figured you might as well walk over and see what was inside. Maybe someone was napping in there and could point you in the direction of Joey. You wandered through the shop and over to the little, old car to hear the sound getting louder and louder. It definitely wasn't someone napping. Loud moans were coming from the inside of the car. You knew you probably shouldn't look inside to see what was going on because you already had a pretty clear idea, but you kept going and walked up to the window. To your surprise and horror, inside of the car was a naked Joey on top of a busty blonde who was screaming in pleasure. You screeched in surprise and jumped back, making the blonde and Joey look over at you. The look on Joey's face was pure disbelief as he tried to pull himself off of the blonde.  
"Bre! Wait!" You took off for the exit and saw him hopping out of the vehicle attempting to pull his pants on all of the way. All that you could manage to do was shake your head. Then, you remembered why you were here in the first place. You grabbed the chain around your neck and ripped it off. You winged it straight at Joey's head and gracefully exited the shop, not looking behind you in case naked Joey was chasing you. You wanted to be extremely pissed off and judge him. You wanted to assume that he'd been doing that nasty blonde since you two got together, but at this point it didn't really matter. You had cheated as well, maybe not on the level that he had, but you still did him wrong. You were almost glad to catch him in the act because it saved you from feeling any guilt from your actions with Kaiba. You smiled at the thought of Seto Kaiba, and climbed into your car, speeding off in the direction of Kaiba Corp..  
You reached the huge company in no time at all. After parking in the guest lot, you made your way to the reception area and were greeted by a smiling Mokuba.  
"Bre! About time you got here! I thought you forgot about us!" the child exclaimed and ran over to give you a hug. You didn't understand why you were receiving such a warm greeting, but you accepted it and bent down to hug Mokuba.  
"Hey, what are you doing waiting on me?" you said patting his head. You had to admit he really was a very cute kid.  
"Big brother told me you were coming over to see him again, and I asked if I could wait for you and show you up to his office," he went on very quickly. It was hard to keep up with him sometimes. "And he told me we were all going to do something fun this weekend! I can't wait, Bre! Thanks for talking him into it!" You smiled at the little boy, overjoyed that you could make him so happy.  
"I promised I'd ask him," you said smiling. He grabbed your hand and started leading you out of the lobby and into a big elevator. He hit the button to the top floor and stood back smiling. You assumed you were on the way to his brother's office and couldn't help but to grin as well. Your stomach was full of butterflies, and your heart seemed to flutter. You definitely never thought that Seto Kaiba could evoke those feelings from you, but here you were, standing with his little brother practically dancing in spot over your excitement to see him. Thankfully, the elevator doors opened and brought you out of your daydream. You followed Mokuba down the long hallway. He took you down to the very end of the hall and stopped in front of a large door.  
"Here you go! Big brother said to leave you two alone for a business meeting so I'm gonna go play in the battle simulator! Have fun!" He ran off leaving you alone outside of the big door with your heart pounding.  
You looked up at the door and couldn't decide if you should knock or just enter the room since he was expecting you. You figured you'd be safe to just go ahead in, so you very carefully pushed the door open and saw Kaiba's large and very luxurious office. It matched the decor of his home. Everything was very manly and screamed testosterone. At the back of his office behind his desk was a large glass window overlooking the town of Domino. Kaiba stood there, staring out of the window with his hands in his pockets looking dominant and in control. You would give anything to know what he was thinking right now. You tried to shut the door as quietly as possible, but the click of the lock sliding into place startled Kaiba and made him turn to face you. His face seemed impassive as he took long and elegant strides towards you. You backed yourself up against the door. You may have become quite intimate with Kaiba recently, but you still didn't fully trust him. The only reason you were here was simply because you felt a pull toward him that you couldn't fight. Giving in to your body seemed to be the easiest solution. Kaiba stopped walking and stood directly in front of you. His gaze was sexy and it made you want to lessen the space between the two of you. He reached out, and his fingers traced the v-neck of your dress. His touch made you shiver and your knees weaken.  
"I see you no longer have Wheeler's necklace," he said smiling sinisterly. You gulped and slowly nodded your head. You didn't really want to tell him that you had caught Joey in the act with some blonde bimbo where he was supposed to be working. You were positive you'd tell Tea though. Now, she couldn't be pissed off at you for leaving him. She would have to see your side.  
"Yes, Joey and I are no longer on speaking terms," you said matter of factly. His smile widened as he placed his palms flat against the door behind you and leaned forward so he was only an inch from your face. You stared into his deep blue eyes hoping that he'd come a little closer. He edged closer.  
"So eager, Miss Walters," he whispered in your ear. The feel of his warm breath on your neck made you arch your back. He grabbed your hands that were hanging by your side and raised then above your head once again, and before you knew it, his soft lips were on yours once again. You finally felt like you could give him all you had since your relationship with Joey had ended so abruptly. You playfully nipped at his lower lip and withdrew smiling.  
"You seem happy to be apart from Wheeler," he said while lifting you off of the ground, you wrapped your legs around him once again and expected him to place you back against the wall, but, instead, he began walking while carrying you and lead you over to his large desk. The desk was clear other than his computer. He gracefully walked around it, like you were no weight at all, and sat you down on top of it facing him. He sat down in front of you in his desk chair. You felt exposed sitting on top of his desk like this. Your dress was very short, and your legs were just dangling in front of him with your black high heels glittering in the light.  
"I do like these very much," Kaiba said. His hand started at your shoe and delicately started sliding up your leg. You couldn't help but to mentally praise yourself for just getting waxed. His hand rested on top of your thigh and played with the hem of your dress. You shuddered at his touch, and it just made him smirk more. You hated him knowing the effect he had on you still, no matter how much you liked it.  
" Miss Walters, scoot forward on the desk," he stated, or rather demanded. You didn't know why he needed you on the very edge of the desk. You felt like you were probably exposed enough.  
"Mr. Kaiba...I..." you started stammering, but he quickly interrupted you.  
"Miss Walters, I will ask you one more time. Now, please scoot forward," he said staring you directly in the eyes. You felt yourself nodding and moving forward. It was as though your brain didn't have a say in what you did or said anymore. Your body seemed to act upon itself these days. As you were scooting forward, you attempted to keep your legs close together, but you felt Kaiba's hands upon your thighs. He slowly pulled them apart and placed each leg on an arm rest of the chair that he was sitting in. Now Kaiba could see directly up your dress and it made you want to freak out. You wanted to cover yourself up so he wasn't looking directly at your panties, but he must have foreseen your thoughts, because his hands were quickly on yours, holding them down.  
"Miss Walters, do not act as if you don't feel the same way that I do," he began. "If you say no, I will stop immediately though. I do not want to push your boundaries, or make you feel as if you aren't safe with me. However, I would like to become very close with you...very intimate as well. Do you want the same?" You continued staring at him in complete silence. You felt your stomach flutter and your arousal heighten. What was he about to do? Instead of speaking you just nodded your head at him. He smiled and continued talking.  
"Good. Miss Walters, I want to have a relationship with you. I can't get you out of my mind. There must be a reason behind this. But first, I need to take care of what's on my mind, and I've been thinking about this since the first time that I saw you. You're a strong woman, Miss Walters. You showed me that the first time we spoke, and I like that." He released his hands from the top of yours, but you didn't dare move. You were staring down at him biting your lip and wishing that he'd stand up to resume your previous kiss.  
"Oh, Miss Walters, what you do to me," he said. His gaze became darker, and he looked down from your eyes and down to the center of your thighs. His hands gripped your ankles again but this time he leaned forward, and he began kissing you calf. His kisses sent shivers down your spine and made you shake. How did he do this to you? His kissing continued up your leg, and he edged his chair forward as he did so to progress further up your leg. When he reached the hem of your dress at the top of your thigh, it didn't stop him. He simply pulled it up higher and continued up your leg. Suddenly, it occurred to you where this was going, and you weren't exactly sure what to do. You knew you should probably stop him. Hell, it wasn't like you've known him for a long time. You weren't his girlfriend. He was just some guy that you were insanely attracted to, and in the end, the attraction seemed to win because you knew there was no possible way that you would be able to convince yourself to tell him to stop.  
He finally reached the top of your thigh, and with one of his hands, he reached forward and pulled your black lace panties to the side revealing yourself to him.  
"Oh, Bre," he whispered. "You're so wet for me." You blushed at him remark. How could he manage to be so forward? You wouldn't dare do anything like this to a complete stranger. The feeling of his fingers skimming your entrance snapped you out of your daydream. The feeling of his hands on you were heavenly. You couldn't help it but to let out a moan. You saw him smirk, and he carefully dipped one finger inside of you. It caused an even louder moan. Knowing that you liked it, he picked up the pace and leaned forward, and inched his face closer. He very slowly, began licking your clit in slow, steady circles, driving you absolutely crazy. You couldn't help but to scream out in ecstasy. You had to admit, no man had ever come close to making you feel this good. He picked up the pace with his finger and inserted a second. As he did that, his tongue applied a small amount of pressure, causing you to cry out his name. You gripped the edge of the desk, crying out for Kaiba, and in no time at all, you came. He slowed down the pace of his fingers, and stopped his tongue until your tremors stopped and your breathing evened out. You let out a long breath, and looked down at him with your face bright red.  
"There's no reason to blush, Miss Walters," he said and placed your underwear back in their rightful place. "You are so beautiful when you cum. I've been dreaming of what you'd look like underneath of me, as I fucked you..." He was so bold, but it didn't bother you at all. You actually enjoyed how very blunt he was. He approached you and pulled you down on the desk so you were lying down. He hovered above you, and was preparing to kiss your neck when his intercom went off.  
"Mr. Kaiba, there is a call for you from Mr. Walters." the disembodied voice said. Kaiba stood, and hit the button to answer.  
"Transfer the call to the boardroom. I'll be in there in one minute." You sat up confused and wondered what in the world your father was calling Kaiba for. You hadn't heard from him in quite awhile now, but he seemed to find time to call all of his colleagues.  
"Well, Miss Walters. I can't keep your father waiting. My plans for you will have to be on hold. But until then..." He pulled you off of the desk and to your feet. He pulled you forward and held you close to him for a few minutes before pulling back and looking at you.  
"I'll see you soon, doll." He kissed your forehead, and then left you all alone, standing in his office, wondering what the hell you had gotten yourself into.


	10. Chapter 10

After telling Mokuba goodbye, you left the building in a complete state of confusion. Kaiba sure knew how to take care of a woman. The thought of his tongue on your body sent a shiver down your spine and caused you to lose focus while driving and run a red light. The guy flipped you the bird, but nothing could bring you down right now. Your body was on fire, and you just wanted more. Kaiba was so bold in his office. No man had ever spoken to you the way that he did during such a private act. If anyone else had spoken to you like that it would have seemed crude. You would have slapped Joey across the face for making any advances with you, let alone talk about how wet you were, yet here you were drooling over this man because of what he did. You shook your head trying to get the memory out so you could focus on the task at hand, but there was nothing you could do. Kaiba was like a drug to you, and damn, was he addicting. There was no way you could ever shake Seto Kaiba. Even though you hated being infatuated by a man, you didn't really mind being so overwhelmed. It all just felt so right.

After a long, strenuous drive, you finally made it to your house and slipped inside and into your bedroom. You slipped into a night gown, and checked your phone before crashing into bed. You had three new text messages from Joey, your father, and Seto Kaiba himself. The one from Joey read:

"Bre, please talk to me. I know sorry isn't enough and it wont ever fix things, but I don't want to lose you completely from my life."

You did a slight eye roll at the text and couldn't believe how stupid he was being. You literally caught him with his pants down, but he was still trying to keep you in his life. Men are so stupid. You quickly typed out a half-assed text back to him and moved on.

"Joey, I'm not ready to talk to you yet. Maybe tomorrow at school. Bye."

You moved onto the message from your father, whom you haven't spoken to in quite some time. It read:

"My darling Bre, I'm sorry that I haven't been able to keep in touch much. You know how busy it can get over here in the states. We just made a very large deal with another company, and I'm sorry to say that I will have to stay here. I hear you are running the company and handling everything very well. I am so proud of you. You embody your family name so well. I spoke with Mr. Kaiba, and he is thrilled with the work you are putting in. Keep up the good work. I'll keep in touch when I can. I love you, darling."

You let out a long sigh and stared at the message from your father. He was always so busy and distant. You wanted to hate it, but you knew that he was just doing his job and taking care of the company. You couldn't hate him for that, so you just typed up a quick message and tried not to dwell on it.

"Hi, Dad. Glad things are going well over in the States. Things are fantastic here as well. I'm glad Mr. Kaiba approves of my work ethics. I will be have a temporary office in his building for the next part of the project. Wish me luck. I'll talk to you soon, hopefully. I love you Daddy."

You couldn't help but to miss your father even more after reading that text. He taught you to be strong, but sometimes it was so hard when you saw him so very little. Suddenly, you remembered that Kaiba had sent you a text, and you opened it excitedly. You never thought you would be giddy over a man, but here you were practically jumping up and down over the thought of him. You clicked on his text and saw a picture of a beautiful necklace. There was a blue and white crystal hanging from it that was in the shape of a little dragon. It was dainty and absolutely gorgeous. Underneath the picture it read:

"Bre, I hope you will accept this gift. I want everyone to know that you are mine, and I will spare no expense to make it known. I will pick you up tomorrow morning for class and drive you to work afterward. I have your office ready to begin working on our project. I look forward to another encounter in my office. Goodnight, doll."

You could practically droll over him. How in the world was Seto Kaiba so dreamy and perfect? He seemed to know just what to say and exactly how to say it. With a huge, face splitting grin on your face, you typed a good night text to him.

"Mr. Kaiba, the necklace is absolutely stunning. I couldn't imagine anything better. I appreciate you picking me up in the morning, and I look forward to start our project tomorrow after class. It should be interesting to say the least.. ;) Good night, Mr. Kaiba."

You enjoyed quoting him by saying that it should be interesting. Hopefully, he would get a good chuckle from that and appreciate your humor. You smiled to yourself at the thought of Seto Kaiba, and laid down in bed to sweet dreams of Kaiba's lips slowly traveling all over your body.

You awoke the next morning to Luke Bryan singing "All My Friends Say" which instantly put you in a fantastic mood. You knew today would probably be a major pain in the ass dealing with everyone, especially Joey, but you were determined not to let anyone bring you down. Seto Kaiba wanted you all to his own. That alone could make anyone happy and overjoyed with their life. After getting ready and spending a little extra time on your hair to have elegant curls falling down your shoulders, you raced down the stairs to eat a Eggo Waffle and wait for Seto to pick you up. You checked your phone and saw a text from Kaiba awaiting you. It read:

"Bre, I will be outside your house in ten minutes, plan accordingly. I cannot wait to place your present around your neck. I'll see you soon, doll."

You smiled warmly down at your phone and hugged it to your chest. He still seemed business like, but there was a hint of affection to everything he said now. Everything used to be laced with malice, but now he was sweet and kind, almost like he was a completely different person. You couldn't help but to like this Kaiba more. He was much easier to get along with. You saw an Audi R8 pull up outside your house, and it brought you out of your day dream. Kaiba was here! You grabbed your Victoria's Secret jacket, and sprinted out of your house and over to his amazing car. You wanted a ride in this bad boy ever since you saw it parked at school, and it looked like today was your lucky day. Kaiba hopped out, went over to your side of the car, and opened the door for you like a true gentleman.

"Why, thank you Mr. Kaiba," you said as you walked toward him. A faint smile played on his lips and he stepped in front of the car to prevent you from entering. You raised your eyebrows in suspicion, and he quickly answered your question.

"I can't let you in before I give you your present, Bre. I've been wanting to put this on you since the second I bought it," he said. He pulled a jewelry box out from his pocket, and removed the necklace. The picture he sent definitely didn't do it justice. The way it glistened in the light was breath taking, and each individual crystal shown bright and proud. You lifted your hair to grant him access to put it on for you, and soon felt his lips on your neck.

"I hope you like it, doll," he said as he trailed kisses from your earlobe down to the base of your neck. He started sending shivers down your neck and you knew you had to stop him before he started something in broad daylight.

"It is stunning. Thank you so much," you said grinning from ear to ear. He smiled warmly at you, and granted you access into his car. The inside was just as impressive as the outside. Both black, super clean, and sleek. You felt special to be able to sit inside of his car. He got in, fired it up, and quickly peeled out into traffic and sped off toward school. The engine purred as you drove along, and he turned the radio up a little. He seemed to enjoy American rock music. You weren't very familiar with much of it since you highly enjoyed country music, but it sounded catchy and you didn't mind listening to it. You reached school before you knew it and Kaiba parked the car and turned to face you.

"I hope you enjoyed the ride, beautiful," he said while leaning closer to you. His hand went to the back of your neck, and his lips went to your jaw line where he started trailing small kisses. The kisses lead to your mouth and he soon encompassed you and devoured your mouth. The amount of passion was incomprehensible. Every time he kissed your there was more passion and more lust. In the middle of your kissing, you left his hand grab yours and place it in his lap. To your surprise, he placed your hand on top of his massive erection. Your eyes shot open, and he gently pulled away. Did he want you to take care of it...now...in the parking lot at school? "Bre, this is the effect you have on me," he said, his eyes filled with lust.

"You're so damn beautiful." You smiled a devilish smile and knew what you wanted to do immediately. You grabbed the recliner on the side of his seat and forced him down so no one could see him now. You were pretty sure the window tint on it was almost impossible to see through, but you couldn't be too careful. After he was laying back, you started undoing his belt.

"Bre! Wait...we're in the parking lot..." he started, but you cut him off quickly.

"Just trust me, Seto. We have time," you said and finished unzipping his pants. You carefully edged them down his legs and pulled his black silk boxers down to expose him for the first time for you. The sight in front of you was amazing. He was so large. You'd never seen one so big. Looking him directly in the eyes, you licked from the base all the way up to the tip. He shivered and his stare turned straight icy. When Kaiba was turned on, the look he gave alone, was enough to make a woman cum. He was nothing but pure sex appeal. You picked up the pace and started sucking, up and down, making small noises escape from him occasionally or a sharp hiss from between his teeth. Quickly, you brought him to the brink and heard him groan.

"Don't stop, Bre," he said and moved his hands to your hair, running his fingers through and gently tugging. You licked the head one last time and took as much of him as you possibly could, when you felt him cumming in the back of your throat. You felt him spurting the warm liquid and swallowed as you stroked him up and down. When he was done, you buckled his pants back up and moved back over to your seat. He let out a long breath of air and looked over at you.

"I might have my hands full with you," he sighed with that sexy look still on his face. "Looks like we'll have to christen in your office this evening."


	11. Chapter 11

The two of you made your way into school hand in hand. The looks you received from the other students were funny to you. Kaiba didn't seem to take as much amusement from them, but you couldn't help but to grin at everyone's open, gaping mouth. You too would have found it hilarious to see a woman with Seto Kaiba when you first met him. You would have assumed she was doing it just for the money because no one in their right mind would put up with such an arrogant asshole for anything less than a few million, but now you see the new Seto Kaiba, the man who was sweet and loving towards you. And now you couldn't see it any other way. You were sure everyone that was staring at both of you probably thought you had some sort of hidden agenda. Once the media saw both of you like this, they would surely have a field day with it, but you didn't really give a damn anymore. People were going to talk about you regardless, so you might as well give them something to talk about.

As you passed the lockers where the gang normally stood, you noticed only Tea and Tristan were standing there. Tea gave you a death glare when she saw you holding hands with Kaiba, and you knew you were in from some sort of trouble with her. Tristan gave the same stunned expression as everyone else, but you knew he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut about the whole situation. He wasn't the type to meddle in someone else's life. Tea, on the other hand, loved to poke and prod around in other people's business, so you knew she would find something to say about this.

Kaiba walked you over to your locker, right beside them, and leaned forward to whisper in your ear.

"I enjoyed our morning together, doll," he whisper in his deep, sexy growl. "Now I can't wait for our afternoon together. I won't be in seventh period, but I'll be outside of the front gate to pick you up as soon as school lets out. Goodbye, doll."

You felt a soft kiss on your temple, and he walked away leaving you breathless. What a perfect specimen of a man, and he was all yours. You heard Tea make an obnoxious coughing sound behind you, and it angrily stirred you out of your day dream. You turned around to see a very pissed off Tea and a slightly humored Tristan.

"What in the Hell was that!?" Tea demanded with her arms crossed across her body and her eyes slanted so they were almost tiny slits bearing into your soul. As pissed of as she was, she didn't seem to convey it very well. Nothing was very intimidating about Tea so it was incredibly difficult to take her seriously when she was acting like this.

"Well, I wasn't going to tell you the news like this, but since you have an attitude, I guess I'll have to," you said calmly. "I went over to the garage to see Joey while he was working yesterday, and what I found was disgusting. He was butt naked on top of some blonde, going to town. I threw his class ring back at him, and, honestly, I don't need your attitude after having to witness that. There's no reason for you to be upset with me for moving on when he clearly already did."

Tea's eyes shot wide open. She stood still staring at you in complete disbelief, not saying a word. It was Tristan who spoke first.

"Bre..." he started very slowly. "I'm so sorry. We wouldn't have encouraged you two to date if we knew he'd do something like that to you." You gave Tristan a weak smile and nodded.

"It's okay, really," you said. "Better to know now, then to be with him for a long period of time and find out. Let's just not talk about it. I think I'll just head over to first period early. I feel like sitting in silence and getting my mind off of everything."

Tristan just nodded at you and gave you a sad excuse of a smile. You knew he felt terrible since he was one of the few that kept bragging Joey up to you. Tea still said nothing. She still seemed to be collecting all of the information. You gave them both a quick smile and made your way to your first class to start what you were sure would be a very long and tiring day.

As you had predicted, the day was certainly starting off to be a long one. Yugi wasn't in first period, so at least you didn't have to worry about explaining the situation to him. He was Joey's best friend and all, and you weren't really looking forward to explaining how much of a pig Joey was to boink some random blonde chick in the back of a car he was supposed to be working on. Second period was calm since Tea was still too stunned to mouth off to you. You knew she felt terrible for her accusations this morning, but once the shock faded away she would surely tell you that Kaiba was no good, and that you needed to find another boyfriend. Tristan apologized to you over and over again all third period. It got to the point that you wanted to tell him that it wasn't even a big deal, and, in retrospect, you probably didn't have feelings for Joey in the first place. However, you thought that might sound a tad rude so you just kept nodding your head and telling Tristan you were going to make it through it, and you'd rather just not talk about it anymore. Fourth period was the most humorous of all since Duke insisted on hitting on you all period. He even made an attempt to grab your ass as you were leaving the classroom. Apparently, you were off bounds when you were Joey's girl, but now that you were dating Kaiba it was fair game.

Finally, lunch arrived and you grabbed all of your homework and made your way outside to a bench instead of eating inside with the gang. You knew you couldn't bear another moment of Tristan's sob stories. As you took your seat, you laid all of your work books out in front of yourself and began working on any homework you had accumulated so you would be able to devote all of your attention to Kaiba tonight. You couldn't help it but you were excited after such an amazing morning. As you were finishing up some of your math homework, you looked up to see Yugi staring down at you. It startled you a little and made you jump.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bre!" Yugi exclaimed. "I really didn't mean to scare you. I swear, I didn't! I just came out here to see how you were doing today. I heard what happened. I'm not going to question you like everyone else. I just want to make sure you're making the right decision...being with Kaiba and all..."

His voice trailed off and he started looking at the ground and kicking a stone around with his foot. Why was he avoiding eye contact? Was there something about Kaiba that you needed to know?

"Thanks, Yugi. I really appreciate you being there for me...and giving me my space. You have no idea what a relief that is...but may I ask what you mean? Why wouldn't I be making the right decision with Kaiba?" you implored, becoming slightly worried. You had enough of your mind with Joey. You didn't need another douche bag of a boyfriend ruining things for you.

"Well...ah...I..." Yugi started to stammer. He seemed terribly nervous about something. "Maybe we should talk about it in private, Bre. I really don't want anyone else overhearing what I say. It may make things hard on you."

You stared at Yugi nervously, but nodded your head slowly in agreement with him. He waved his hand in another direction and you got up to follow him. He walked past everyone that was outside talking, laughing, and hanging out before they were stuck in class again, and took you into a small alley way in between the school and the gym. The only thing back here seemed to be trash cans and one large dumpster. He continued walking until he was at the very end of the alley. Clearly, whatever he was going to tell you was very important news, and it made you want to freak out. What could Kaiba possibly be capable of that was this top secret?

As you reached the end of the alley, you stood in the right corner with your back close to the wall. Yugi was looking around to make sure the two of you were completely deserted, when he suddenly turned to face you, and, instantly, you knew that something wasn't right. Yugi didn't look the same anymore. He had a sinister grin on his face and he kept progressing toward you, one small step at a time. You didn't know what to do. You were all alone in an alley. No one was even in shouting distance to hear your screaming. Instead, you decided to put your brave face on and stand your ground. No one was going to fuck with you.

"Now, what was it that you wanted to tell me, Yugi?" you asked him, trying to keep your voice from quavering.

Yugi looked you dead in the eyes and let out a terrifying laugh. You imagined that was the type of laugh that came from serial killers just as they were about to make their kill. It was an uneasy thought to cross your mind and only made you feel worse about your current situation.

"Don't tell me you haven't figured this out yet, Kisara," said who you recognized as the Yugi imposter with his deep voice. "We both know why I've brought you back here. I had no idea it would be this easy to separate you from your love, but as it seems, his grip is considerably much more loose on you now." You stared at this man perplexed. What in the hell was he even talking about?

"I'm not Kisara. I have no idea who she is, but clearly you have us confused. My name is Bre Walters. I'm sorry to disappoint," you said and stood your ground. Maybe he would realize that you're not bluffing and really have no idea what in the world he was talking about.

"My dear Kisara, don't try to play games with me," he said practically nose to nose with you. You could feel his hot breath on you, and that didn't sit well with you. He was invading your privacy bubble, and you needed your space. "I'm afraid I must take care of you now. Please don't take it personally, my dear. There are many casualties in war."

Your eyes grew wide as you saw him lunge for you. Before you could register what was going on, he had his hands around your throat and was trying with all of his might to squeeze the life out of your body. As soon as his fingers touched your skin, you began to feel a static charge. It grew stronger and stronger, and before you knew it, you were fighting back, more powerful than you've ever been.

You opened your mouth and screamed, "Yami, I banish you! You will not win this war!"

You felt like a puppet. You had no idea why you said that or who Yami was, but you definitely screamed it loud enough for the neighboring countries to hear you. Yugi seemed to be struggling more and more to keep his hands around your neck, and looked more cynical than ever, when, out of nowhere, a bright blue light erupted between the two of you. It threw both Yugi and you into the air and backward. You imagined it looked like a scene from a movie, as your feet flew from the ground and you soared backward. Yami landed in a loud thud about twenty feet from his original position. Sadly, you were standing only a few feet from a solid brick wall. As all the momentum hit you and knocked you backward, you felt a sharp sting in the back of your head as it connected with the brick. The world started to go fuzzy, and the last thing you heard was a distant scream of terror as the world slowly faded away from you...


	12. Chapter 12

You awoke to a very familiar figure with black wavy hair, tanned skin, and a long flowing white cape. He seemed to be speaking to you but you couldn't register a single thing that he was saying. All you knew was that his lips were moving, and you definitely weren't dead, which is always a plus. Slowly, your surroundings started filling in, and it hit you that you were back in that endless sea of sand. The stranger in front of you was the same one that you had a bizarre dream about when you passed out in class with Kaiba. How he managed to find you at your school was beyond you, but you sure were happy to see someone other than Yugi, and it was also comforting that he wasn't trying to choke the life out of you. You wondered what happened to him as the strangers words started registering, and you began listening to what he was saying to you.

"Miss Walters, please listen to me. I am trying to help you," he pleaded. He was starting to sound desperate. You felt bad for intentionally ignoring the man and decided to attempt to speak. Hopefully, Yugi didn't severely injure your throat when he went bat shit crazy on you. You let out a small cough, noticed you could still make noise, and decided to take full advantage of it by bombarding this man with fifty questions.

"Where am I? Where's Kaiba? Who are you? What happened to Yugi? Did anyone catch him? Am I okay? He didn't hurt me, did he? Why are you laughing at me?!" you exclaimed the last question when you saw the humorous expression on the man's face. You weren't sure what he found entertaining about this scenario, but you really wanted enlightened so you could enjoy a good laugh too.

"Miss Walters, I would love to explain, but please bear with me. I am just as confused as you are," he said smirking slightly. He stretched out his hand to lift you off the ground, and you glared him down before deciding to accept it. If he wanted to kill you, he probably would have done it by now, so why not trust the strange man in the cape? You stood and noticed your garments were no longer the same. Your attire looked like something ancient. You wore a long white dress, sandals, and a gold headpiece. Gold jewelry lingered all over your body. You felt like an idiot in this get-up.

"Why are you confused? I'm standing here in an outfit I definitely didn't put on and almost died a couple of minutes ago. Not to mention the fact that I'm standing in the middle of a field of sand. I should be the confused one," you said and folded your arms at the man. You wanted to pout like a child. These things didn't ever happen to normal people. You couldn't seem to figure out why all of this kept happening. Moving to Japan may have been a terrible decision in hindsight.

"I'm confused because you should be dead, Bre," the man said very bluntly. "I have no idea how you managed to escape Yami. He attacked you with the intent to kill, yet you managed to get away." He stared at you in silence and rubbed his chin as if in deep thought. You didn't like how he seemed disappointed in your escape. Did he want you dead?

"I don't know how I managed to get away either. Yugi had his hands around my throat, and out of nowhere, I became stronger. I said something about banishing and this bright blue light erupted...and, well, here I am..." your voice trailed off as you began to think about what had happened.

"Miss Walters, did you say a bright blue light?" the man asked perplexed. His eyes were wide open and awaiting an answer. You nodded your head at him, and a small smile slowly crept up his face. "The power of the dragon is protecting you. I'm not sure how, or why, but it saved your life," he was muttering and walking back and forth in the sand. You were glad he was thinking out loud since he didn't seem to be a gold mine of information.

"I'm sorry but did you say that a dragon saved my life?" you asked the man, amusement behind your question. This man truly thought that a dragon had saved you from that psychopath. He must have sensed your anger because a frown formed on his face and he walked toward you in a huff.

"Miss Walters, do no mock what protected you from certain death. The cynical emotions of Mr. Kaiba have clearly influenced you. Do not discredit what you have not seen," he voiced as if scolding you. You sighed and looked him square in the face.

"I apologize," you said quietly. "Will you please explain this all to me now? You promised an explanation, and I feel like I deserve one after almost dying in Yugi's hands."

"Miss Walters, I will do my best, but I must make this quick," he said glancing around nervously, as if someone was hiding in the sea of sand. "Yugi did not try to kill you. Yami tried to kill you. Yugi is wearing a necklace from ancient Egypt. His necklace houses the spirit of an ancient pharaoh who can possess Yugi and use his body as he sees fit. This pharaoh was and still is very cruel. He had a kingdom in ancient Egypt, and the people of his kingdom were under great oppression and feared him. However, there was a neighboring kingdom, ruled by a Priest and his beautiful wife. Priest Seto and his wife Kisara loved their kingdom. They would have done anything to see their people safe and free of Yami's persecution. Sadly, Yami knew of their kingdom and invaded it one night with the intent to pillage, rape, and kill. He wanted Priest Seto and Kisara dead, and to be able to rule with an iron fist over all of Egypt. They vowed not to let this happen, but Yami was strong and his army came with the intent to destroy. Kisara was kidnapped from the kingdom while trying to save children from the army. She was brought back to Yami's kingdom in an attempt to lure Priest Seto from his safety net and into harm's way. It went according to plan, and Priest Seto soon arrived in Yami's kingdom. Yami challenged Priest Seto to a game of duel monsters. If Priest Seto were to win, he could take Kisara back to his kingdom, and they would let them live in peace. However, if Yami were to win, their kingdom would be his, and Priest Seto's life would be in his hands. Priest Seto accepted only to save his only love. It was an epic battle between the two. The duel lasted longer than any other, but Yami was still slowly beating Priest Kaiba. Kisara saw her love losing, and knew not only his life was on the line, but so was everyone in her perfect kingdom. In an attempt to save her kingdom, she offered herself up. Her inner Ka of the blue eyes white dragon emerged and won the battle for Priest Kaiba. Sadly, she sacrificed herself in the process but saved the lives of all in her kingdom. Miss Walters...you are Kisara. The Ka of the blues eyes white dragon is within you. Seto Kaiba must accept his fate...or history is destined to repeat itself. As I had suspected, Yami sensed you and Mr. Kaiba becoming close again. He tried to stop you before any connection could be made but clearly your inner Ka is much stronger than ever before. I don't know what will come of this...it's all a mystery from here."

You felt your eyes growing huge. You knew your mouth was hanging open, and you had a stupid look on your face, but you couldn't help it. Did this man really expect you to just take all of this for granted and believe his every word?

"I...I..." you began to stammer, but he stopped you immediately by placing his finger to your lips.

"Bre, you have a great power inside of you. You will use it for greater good and will save many. Yami will make another attack before. I know he has big plans; I'm just not sure what they are yet. I ask that you take great care of yourself and remember to be precautions. Until we meet again, that is all I will be able to say. Tell Kaiba I said hello when you see him at the hospital. Until then, goodbye my sweet Kisara."

You tried to say something, but the words wouldn't escape your lips. You tried to grab onto the stranger as you felt yourself falling backwards, but you couldn't grab him in time. You quickly found yourself falling in the deep black surrounding you and let yourself go. You felt the sensation die away, and slowly, attempted to open your eyes and greet whatever was waiting for you on the other side.


	13. Chapter 13

Your eyes slowly started to open, but the bright light was too much for you to handle. You gingerly raised your hand to cover your eyes from the brightness surrounding you. Your head felt like it was in pieces. It felt like the most severe migraine you could ever imagine, and it made you want to whimper in pain. You allowed your eyes to slowly adjust to the light and very carefully allowed them to open slightly. It appeared as if you were in a hospital room. Go figure, the weird guy from your dreams predicted it correctly. He said you'd see Seto here though and, as far as you could see, you were completely alone in the room. You took comfort in the silence and enjoyed your few seconds of peace. You'd much rather know you were safe in a hospital rather than in a dark alley way with Yugi who apparently wanted to harm you in any way possible. You let out a sigh and decided to test your voice out again. You let out a low hum, then a cough, then a whisper and figured everything seemed to be working just fine. As soon as you finished your test on your voice box, you heard an angry man's voice outside of your room.  
"What do you mean there's nothing that we can do but wait? Is that how you got your nursing degree, by waiting it out? I need to know that she's okay!" You instantly recognized the voice as Seto's and it made you smile. Seto Kaiba was concerned about you and wanted to know you were safe. How very flattering to know that you meant something to him. You think heard the very disgruntled nurse answer back to him.  
"Sir, we have done all that we can. We're just waiting for her to awaken. You may feel free to sit in her room with her like you've been doing. Maybe you can try talking to her to jog her out of it. Anything could help at this point." You heard Kaiba grunt in disgust.  
"I'm going to sit with her for as long as it takes. I'll be in her room. Update me as soon as you can with her progress." You heard him turn to walk into your room and you immediately made eye contact with him. Seeing you wide awake in your bed seemed to startle him and caused him to jump back in surprise.  
"Bre...you're...you're..." his voice trailed off as he walked toward you. His face was full of concern and longing as he reached your side.  
"Seto Kaiba at a loss for words? I never thought I'd see this," you said in a rather croaky voice. You didn't expect to sound like a dying frog and knew it probably wasn't the most appealing voice Kaiba had ever heard, but you were glad to be up and talking so you didn't dwell on it for very long. Kaiba didn't even seem to notice. He took a seat in the chair right next to your bedside and grabbed ahold of your hand, stroking it softly with his thumb.  
"Bre, I've been so worried. What happened? Do you remember anything at all?" Kaiba asked. Clearly he wanted to figure out who did this to use his authority and try to have them put behind bars. You didn't know what to say. If you told him it was Yugi that attacked you, it would be a lie. Whoever the Yugi look alike was, was your attacker. According to the man in your dream his name was Yami, but you couldn't tell Kaiba any of that. He would think you're absolutely insane and want nothing to do with you anymore. You tried to plot out a decent answer to his question but decided it'd be best to be vague for a little while.  
"It all happened so fast," you started. "I went into the alley behind school to talk to Yugi because he said he had something secret to tell me that nobody should over hear. Then, before I knew it, I was attacked by someone or something, and that's all I can really remember." Kaiba gave you a look full of concern and continued stroking your hand. You knew Kaiba hated Yugi, but you were positive he wouldn't try to blame him for this. It's not like anyone would believe that Yugi could kill a human being. Yugi couldn't hurt any living creature. You started to consider the man in your dream's theory to be real. If Yugi could really transform into someone else, then maybe he could be capable of terrible things. If that person took over his body then Yugi could be turned into any terrible beast. Kaiba interrupted your thoughts by bringing your hand to his lips and kissing it gently.  
"Bre, I promise I'll find whoever did this to you," Kaiba said gravely. "Moto doesn't remember anything either. He doesn't even remember how he ended up in the alley. Whoever attacked the two of you did most of the damage to him. He's in much worse shape than you. His entire right arm is broken, from his humerus down to his hand. I assume Yugi tried to be the hero and stand up for you..." You couldn't listen any longer. You felt terrible for lying to Seto. Hearing him call Yugi a hero fired you up and really made you want to tell him the truth about everything, but you knew he would think you were insane after hearing about that dream.  
"I hope Yugi is going to be okay," you almost whispered, your voice full of concern. "I want to leave this hospital, Seto. When are they going to let me leave?" Kaiba smirked at your eagerness to get out and have a normal life again. He knew you were just like him and hated missing work.  
"Bre, they need to keep an eye on you tonight. You have a concussion. A very mild one, but a concussion nonetheless. I'll be staying with you tonight, don't worry," he added after seeing your saddened look due to the bad news. "It's already ten thirty at night, so I'm ready to lay down with you whenever you're ready, doll." He gave you a weak smile and looked toward your hospital bed that you were currently hogging. You very gently slid yourself over to make some room for him to lay down with you.  
"Are the nurses okay with you staying in here with me?" you asked with an amused expression as you watched him try to lay in bed as gently as possible so he didn't disturb you.  
"I don't think that they have a choice in this matter," he said bitterly. "I have you in a private room, away from all the other patients. I will stay with you in this bed for as long as I want to." You giggled slightly as you felt his arms embracing you from behind in a warm embrace. His soft lips touched your neck in a loving kiss. You wanted to lean back and give him a real kiss, the kind of kiss that leaves you wanting more, but as soon as you felt him nuzzling into your neck an overwhelming desire to sleep overcame your entire body. It felt like you went completely limp in his arms.  
"Good night Seto," your voice trailed off as you started dozing off into a deep sleep.  
"Good night, doll," Kaiba whispered into your ear. He started kissing your neck, trailing kisses down to your shoulder and sending you into a perfect sleep after a very long and tiring day.


	14. Chapter 14

Waking up in Kaiba's arms the next day meant the world to you. You couldn't help but to be extremely grateful to have someone willing to be there for you in your time of need. None of your friends showed up to check and see if you were okay, but you couldn't help but to wonder if it was because of everything that had happened between you and Joey. You knew Tea still had hard feelings, but you were hoping that she would be able to get over it all soon and move forward with your friendship. You wanted to be nice and check on Yugi since he apparently had it much worse than you did, but you still felt awkward around him. If he really could transform into this ancient pharaoh that was determined to kill you, then it was probably for the best that you kept your distance. A million thoughts flooded through your head as you sat in bed. Kaiba was surprisingly still asleep, and you didn't want to stir him. He looked so peaceful and at ease. You imagined the only time Kaiba ever had any peace was probably when he was fast asleep. You couldn't help but to feel bad for him. At least your father took control of the majority of the company. Running the division in Japan was your only concern. Kaiba, however, had the entire company to deal with, and he was still in school. You couldn't imagine that life was very easy for him. Sadly, the nurse came into your room to tell you good morning and woke him out of his peaceful state and sound slumber.

"Good morning, Miss Walters!," she exclaimed. She appeared to be very young. Only someone that just graduated school could be this excited about their job. "I have good news for you. The doctor is going to come in and check you over. If you meet his approval, you'll be discharged today, and you'll be allowed to go home!"

You smiled instantly at her news. You hated hospitals and desperately wanted to be back in your own bed at home. Kaiba heard the news but didn't seem quite as thrilled as you were.

"Are you sure she's ready to be discharged already?" he questioned her instantly. You knew he had your best interest at heart, but you really wanted him to keep quiet just this one time. You knew you could handle being home already. You were actually amazed at how well you were feeling after that terrible incident. It made you wonder how Yugi was faring.

"Mr. Kaiba, it's remarkable how well she's doing actually," the nurse reassured him. "It is the doctor's call though so let's see what he has to say."

Kaiba nodded but didn't look happy about it. It was nice to have someone here that cared so much. Your father was never attentive unless he felt that your life was on the line. You were sure he probably called and checked up on you, but there wasn't a shot in hell that he'd abandon all of his workload to visit you after such a small occurrence. It'd take some deadly disease to spark his attention.

Thankfully, when the doctor arrived he told you that you seemed to be doing much better than expected and thought it was the best to discharge you as long as you promised to take it easy at home. He thought it would be best to relax this weekend before going back to your everyday routine on Monday. Kaiba seemed a little more pleased when he heard that you were going to be stuck at home all weekend and not roaming around, hurting yourself worse.

After the doctor gave you the all clear, Kaiba helped you gather your belongings, that he had been so kind enough to bring over for you, and pushed you in a wheel chair out to his car. You personally thought that you looked ridiculous. There was nothing visibly wrong with you, and you thought he was just starting to be a little stubborn with his over protective ways.

"Seto, I swear I can walk," you started slowly. "I appreciate all of your help, but I think it'd be better for me to get up and start moving around again." You could hear him sharply inhale though his nose behind you and noticed he started to pick up the pace with your wheel chair. You didn't meant to upset him, but he was babying you.

"Bre, I just want to take care of you to make sure that you're okay," he exhaled in a rush. "I feel like this is partially my fault since I had to leave school to be at work. If only I were with you. I wouldn't have let you walk off with Yugi alone in the first place. I could have stopped your attacker..." His voice trailed off in deep thought. He was breaking your heart. This wasn't his fault, and he couldn't possibly blame himself for being a responsible adult at work.

"Seto, this is NOT your fault," you said, stressing the word not so he knew you meant business. "I do not blame you for this. You have many responsibilities at work, and they did not cause me to become injured. I understand you want to protect me and make sure that I am fine, but please don't beat yourself up over everything that happens to me. I'm an adult and put myself in these situations. I just obviously need to be more cautious." He stopped pushing the wheel chair so quickly and visibly seemed to relax knowing that you didn't blame him for what happened to you which made you cheer up. He took you to his car and helped you inside.

The ride over was nice and quiet. You relaxed back with in your seat with your eyes closed and listened to the gentle music in the background. Having Kaiba around made you much more at ease with your surroundings. Before you knew it, you felt the car come to a complete stop. You opened your eyes expecting to see your warm, inviting home, but instead, you were parked in front of Seto Kaiba's house.

"What are we doing here?" you questioned him. He just gave you a charming grin and exited the car. He came over to your door and escorted you out of it by scooping you into his arms.

"Well, Miss Walters, let me start out by saying that this is not up for discussion. I've already spoken to your father about it, and he agrees that this is the bets scenario, at least for the time being." You stared at him perplexed with your arms around his neck. You had a vague idea where this was going and couldn't believe that your father would agree to this! Kaiba continued with his speech.

"We have agreed with you should stay with me until we have found your attacker, and he is in custody. Neither of us want anything to happen to you. I would feel terrible knowing I could help keep you safe but stood aside and did nothing." You were now inside the house and going up the large stair case. He hadn't put you down yet, and you were getting concerned Mokuba was going to walk out again and get the wrong impression.

"Seto, Mokuba is going to see us like this!" you exclaimed. He just smirked down at you.

"Miss Walters, Mokuba is at one of his friend's houses for the evening. We will be picking him up tomorrow for a day of fun, as you promised. However, I have missed you dearly and need some...alone time with you for the night." Your eyes widened as you heard what he was saying. Did that mean you what you thought it meant?

He finally reached the top of the stair case and continued to the end of the hall on the right. He opened the very last door, and you entered into what appeared to be your bedroom from your house. Everything looked exactly the same, from your tiffany blue and gray color scheme, to the chevron décor all over the room. He gently sat you down on top of the duplicate king sized bed and stood towering over you with a look of satisfaction on his face.

"I hope you don't mind," he said, while waving his arms around at everything surrounding him. "I wanted to make you felt more at home so I had the staff arrange everything last night. We moved all of your belongings over from your bedroom this morning. If there's anything else that you need let me know, and we can go and pick it up now." Everything was so overwhelming. It was so nice of him to make you feel at home like this. How lucky were you to deserve a man as awesome as this? Finally, you grinned up at him, and he knew that you approved of what he had done.

"No, I believe that this will be all that I need. You seemed to gather up everything. I really appreciate this, Seto. I..." He stopped you from talking by gently placing his finger to your lips.

"There's no need to thank me, Bre," he said, while lowering down to your level. "I'd do anything to keep you safe. This is just the beginning, doll. Plus, my room is directly beside yours, so if you're looking for something to do..." You playfully punched him in the arm to make him shut up, and he chuckled at you. He placed his hands onto your shoulders and gently pushed you backward onto the bed. You laid there still as Seto Kaiba began to slowly strip your body down until you were laying on the bed in nothing but your pink bra and lace thong panties. He just stood above you, staring at your body with a look of pure admiration on his face.

"You are so beautiful, Bre," he whispered while striping himself down until he was just in his red silk boxers. The sight before you was magnificent. Seto Kaiba clearly spent a lot of his time in a gym. Every inch of his body was toned and defined. It added to your arousal and you could feel a wetness spreading between your legs. The sight of no other man could have this affect on you. There was something special between the two of you, and you were prepared to show him just what he meant to you right now. He lowered his body over yours, and his lips found yours, encompassing you in a power, toe curling kiss. But, it didn't last long. His mouth was exploring your body. He trailed his kisses down your neck, and he soon found your breasts. He grabbed your bra and lowered the cups to reveal yourself to him. A slight hiss came from between his teeth as a sign of appreciation.

"Everything about you is perfect, from your beautiful tits to your slick pussy. Bre, I am so damn lucky." You blushed at how forthcoming he was, but any embarrassment you felt disappeared as his mouth covered your nipple making it perk up immediately. His other hand trailed to your other breast and gently started plucking and pulling your nipple. It all felt too good, and you started moaning and arching your back to fill his hand and mouth with your greedy breasts. He looked up at you with a look that could devour you.

"So impatient, Miss Walters," he said, and while he was looking at you he took your breast into his mouth and sucked harder. He knew just what to do to drive you crazy. You arched your back again and cried out in pure pleasure. His other hand left your breast and traveled down between your legs. He peeled your thong down and you kicked it off with your feet. His fingers gently started gliding back and forth on your entrance until you couldn't take it anymore. You needed to feel him inside of you at this very instant.

He must have read your thoughts because, before you knew it, he had two fingers gently sliding into you. You groaned out his name and clawed your bed sheets. You could feel an orgasm building as he slowly finger fucked you. Your sex was starting to tremor and you were just on the edge when he withdrew his fingers and stood. Clearly the look you gave him showed your disappointment because he chuckled and started lowering his boxers to reveal his long, thick, and vein lined cock. You inhaled, excited to feel something so large inside you.

"I want to feel you cuming on my dick, Bre. I want to feel your lust for me...know that I have the same effect on you.." his voice trailed off as he grabbed a condom from his pants pocket and slowly slid it on his long length. In no time at all he was back on top of you, with the wide head of his cock right at the entrance of your sex.

"Bre, I promise I won't try to hurt you," he said while kissing your neck and rubbing himself on your clit. "But, you have a very tight little pussy. We'll take it slow this time. I'm about to cum looking at your hot little body beneath me, anyway...just waiting to have my dick in you...starving to cum on my dick." The way he spoke turned you on so much. You moaned at him and nodded to let him know that you were listening. His eyes darkened as he slowly started to enter you, one inch at a time. He was correct in saying that it would hurt, but it was the most delicious pain that you ever felt. You continued moaning so he wouldn't slow down. You wanted to feel all of him inside of you. With one final, hard thrust he was completely inside you, and it made you cry out. It felt so good. Suddenly, he started picking up the pace, moving in and out of you and groaning your name. He angled your hips so that he was rubbing on a very sensitive spot inside you, and you felt that exquisite feeling building again. He picked up the pace causing your body to shake. Nothing had ever felt so good. He knew you were on the brink.

"Bre, cum on my dick now," he said through gritted teeth, and pounded into you. As if on command, you screamed out, your body quivering in the most wonderful orgasm that you ever experienced. He cried out your name one last time and emptied himself into the condom. He continued pumping into you until he was sure that he was completely empty, and collapsed on top of your body, still kissing you passionately.

You didn't know if living with Kaiba had been a good idea before this, but now there wasn't a doubt in your mind that this was exactly where you needed to be.


End file.
